2 Csupán pár nap
by KatieWR
Summary: A Lovas tábor folytatása! Második széria. AU. Shounen ai/yaoi.
1. Ötlet

Csupán pár nap

Edward öt napra egyedül maradna otthonában, de inkább elhívja magukhoz Royt. Kissé nehézkes indulás után minden rendben, de akkor a vendég elkövet egy „apró" bakit… Minden újra rendbe jönne, de akkor beállít egy bizonyos zavaró tényező, és mire észbe kapnának, el is telt azaz öt nap…

Ötlet

Edward fáradtan nyitott be a konyhába. Édesanyját, mint szinte mindig, ott találta. Valószínűleg matematika dolgozatokat javított. Kedvesen rámosolygott a belépő fiára, és megkérdezte:

- Jót lovagoltál?

- Csak megfutattam Nyereményt a karámban, nem akartam elmenni, késő van már – mondta és leült a kikészített vacsorája mellé.

Evés közben elgondolkodott. Már csak pár nap van az iskolából. Pontosabban még két hét. És utána két és fél hónap nyári szünet, amikor végre annyit foglalkozhat szeretett lovával, amennyit csak akar. Már alig várta. Gondolataiból Anyja fáradt sóhaja zavarta fel. Felállt, odatette tányérját a többi mosatlan mellé, és a nőhöz fordult.

- Most mész, lezuhanyozol, és lefekszel aludni! – parancsolt Rá, és az ajtó felé mutatott.

- De ezek holnapra kellenek, és ki kell javítanom őket… - de Ed a szavába vágott:

- Majd megcsinálom Én, nyugi. Neked csak alá kell írni és odafirkantani a jegyet – biztosította.

- Tényleg megcsinálod?

- Nem, csak viccelek! Na, gyerünk aludni!

- Ott van a megoldó kulcs az asztalon – mutatott Anyja egy kitöltött dolgozatra.

- Anya, ezek negyedikes dolgozatok. Tudom, mennyi kettő meg kettő, de ha nem, majd kiszámolom az ujjamon – mosolygott a szőke.

- Egy angyal vagy – jelentette ki, és megölelte fiát.

- Én? Angyalbőrbe bújt ördög! – vigyorodott el.

- Jó éjt – köszönt el a nő és elhagyta a konyhát. Már csak két hét, és végre nem fogja agyon dolgozni magát…

- Neked is… - szólt utána, de addigra már rég zubogott a víz a fürdőszobában. Megrázta a fejét, és figyelmét a félig kész dolgozatoknak szentelte.

Hamar memorizálta a megoldásokat, rá sem pillantott a megoldó kulcsra. Fél óra múlva az utolsóval is végzett, szeme a mosatlanra tévedt. Az öccse már biztosan alszik, és nem akarta meghagyni másnapra. A dolgozatokat betette az előkészített mappába, majd éppen, hogy megnyitotta a vizet, léptek zaja hallatszott a lépcső felől.

- Megcsináljam Én? – kérdezte az öccse.

- Megköszönném – sóhajtotta Ed, és ellépett mosogatótól. – De Te nem verset tanulsz?

- Már megvan – legyintett.

- Ja, az más. Szemétség, hogy tíz napra még képesek ekkora verset is föladni – morogta.

- Ez van – vont vállat.

- Na jó, Én mentem, még át kéne nézni a kémiát holnapra… - sóhajtott és már el is indult a lépcső felé.

Előbb a fürdőszobába ment, és beállt a zuhany alá. Sokáig folyatta magára a kellemes meleg vizet, szinte el is bóbiskolt a tusrózsa alatt. Mikor kilépett, szeme a párás tükrön akadt meg. Törölközőjével letörölte egy darabon a párát és a tükörképén a vállára pillantott. Azon már csak éppen egy kis folt maradt, ott, ahol Jackpot patája majdnem egy éve érte. Ha nem tudja az ember, mit is keres, észre sem veszi.

Hogy elszaladt azaz egy év… Szinte észre sem vette, összefolytak a napok… És alig látta Royt. Néha összefutottak ugyan, de akkor is csak véletlen, és alig beszéltek pár percet. Fogalma sem volt miért, de ez valahogy zavarta.

Fejében körvonalazódni kezdett egy ötlet, ami túl jó volt, hogy elvesse. És talán még össze is tudják hozni!

Kissé kábán bújt ágyba, tanulnivalójáról teljesen megfeledkezve…

Reggel frissen ébredt, és jókedvűen ment le a konyhába. Édesanyja az asztalnál ült, és épp a dolgozatokat tette vissza a mappába.

- Egészen jók – jegyezte meg Ed.

- Igen, szerintem is – mosolygott rá a nő.

- Figyelj, Anyu… - kezdte Ed. – Mivel Ti jövő héten mentek el, elhívhatom Royt addig, hogy ne legyek egyedül itthon? – bökte ki.

- Persze!

- Köszi!

Edward aznap többször hívta Royt, de nem értelte el. Másnap sem tudott vele beszélni, harmadnap viszont a fiú visszahívta. Meg is beszéltek mindent.

***

Jackpot nyugodtan léptetett az út szélén, ügyet sem vetett a közeledő autóra, ami hátulról tartott feléjük. Ed sem figyelt rá, egészen addig, amíg a fekete kocsi le nem lassított mellettük. Akkor viszont megállította a lovat.

- Nocsak, nocsak, Rád fel is lehet nézni? – hallotta az ismerős hangot a lehúzódód ablak mögül.

- Kackac, nagyon vicces vagy – morgott Ed.

- Hú, valaki nagyon nem örül a vasárnapnak – jegyezte meg Roy.

- Szó se róla – legyintett. – De haladjunk, Anyu aggódni fog – indította meg ügetésben Főnyereményt, aki lelkesen ugrott volna nagyobb tempóba is, de lovasa nem engedte neki. Pár ház után bekanyarodtak egy bejáróra, majd a szőke ló megállt.

A kocsi is megállt, Ednek csak most tűnt fel a mögötte lévő ló szállító. Megrázta a fejét. Hiába, fáradtabb, mint hitte. Roy kiszállt, és végigmérte a nagyobb családi házat.

Közben a szőke már kitárta a kaput, mire azon nagyobb méretű fekete kutya rontott ki vidám ugatással és farkcsóválással. Lelkesen körbeugrálta Edet és Nyereményt, majd Roy felé nézett. Pár méterre előtte állt meg, szimatolt felé, majd rámordult.

- Nem szabad! – szólt rá Ed. – Roy barát! – a kutya erre lelkesen közelebb ment, megszimatolta a fiú kezét, és hagyta magát megsimogatni. – Nem fog bántani – ígérte. A kutya ezután otthagyta Royt és visszaügetett a gazdájához. – Szólj Anyunak, hogy megjöttünk! – ezzel az eb eltűnt az udvarban.

Közben Roy hátrament a ló szállítóhoz, leengedte a rámpát. Shadow nyugodtan léptetett ki a napfényre, hogy aztán ott nyújtózzon. Éjfekete szőre fénylett, látszott, hogy jó erőben van.

Ed elnézte a táltost, és csak erősödött benne az érzés, hogy Shadow hasonlít a gazdájára. Intett nekik, és elindult be az udvarba. A ház mellett elhaladva egy tujasor mögül került elő a kert. Az egész két nagy karámból állt, és a végén volt a közepes méretű épület, ami az istálló volt. A két karám közt egy kocsinyi hely volt, az ösvény pedig félkör alakú hosszú fákból lett kirakva, hogy minden időben járható legyen. A karámok rendben voltak tartva, látszott, hogy nemrég lett a kerítés újra lefestve, az istálló is takaros volt.

A bal oldali téglalap alakú karámban gesztenyeszínű ló legelészett. Meglátva a szőke párost köszöntés képen rájuk nyerített, majd furcsán méregette az idegen lovat és a gazdáját.

Roy elismerően tekintett körül. Nem egy lovarda, de igazán otthonos, és kellemes a környezet. Első pillantásra nem zajos környék, legalábbis a két ló nyugodtságából erre következtetett. Szinte magát adta, hogy a kerítés és az istálló közötti részt is beépítsék, így biztosan elég hely van mindkét karámban.

Mire körbenézett, Ed már el is tűnt az istállóban. Sietve követte, Shadow nyugodtan léptetett mögötte, felmérve az új helyet.

Odabent friss szalma és takarmány illata keveredett a lovakéval, ami adott egy fajta nyugodt alaphangulatot. Három boksz volt, mivel a maradék kettő egybe lett nyitva, hogy legyen elég hely a takarmánynak. Külön volt egy kisebb nyerges is, ahol remekül ki volt használva minden rendelkezésre álló centiméter.

- Otthonos – jegyezte meg Roy elismerően.

- Kösz – bólintott Ed, de többet nem szólt. A feketehajú megcsóválta a fejét.

- Morcos vagy – mondta ki.

- Csak fáradt – vont vállat a szőke.

- Vasárnap? – csodálkozott el. Ilyenkor általában pihenni szoktak…

- És a hét többi napján is – bólogatott.

- Azt meg hogy?

- Talán úgy, hogy Én ellentétben Veled, járok iskolába. Mennyi ideje nem voltál? Egy hete, kettő esetleg három? – találgatott kissé élesen.

- Kettő – felelte Roy. – De igazad van, nekem sokkal könnyebb dolgom van, végül is csak azt kell eldöntenem, mihez is akarok kezdeni magammal – mondta erőltetett könnyedséggel.

- Tudod mit? Napoljuk ezt most el – tanácsolta, mielőtt komolyan belelendülnének.

- Egyet értek – ezzel megint csend ereszkedett rájuk.

Gyorsan kiengedték a lovakat Fürge mellé és indultak vissza a kocsihoz. Roy beállt az udvarba, Trisha éppen akkor lépett ki a konyhából. Elgondolkodva nézte a fekete kocsit, amit Ed is észrevett.

- Eszedbe ne jusson, különben soha az életben nem szerzek jogsit! – figyelmeztette Anyját. A nő csak rámosolygott. A kutya megint rávakkantott Royra, de a fiú ismét megsimogatta, és az eb nem bántotta. – Kámfor, gyere ide! – a kutya lelkesen odanyargalt a gazdájához, és leült mellé.

- Kámfor? – nézett rá Roy és nem is próbálta titkolni mennyire komikusnak találja a nevet.

- Igazából Blacky, de úgy el tud tűnni, mint a kámfor. Mindkettőre hallgat, úgyhogy hívhatod, ahogy tetszik – magyarázta.

- Oké – mosolyodott el. A hátsó ülésről utazó táskát vett elő.

- Segítsek? – kérdezte Ed közelebb lépve.

- Nem kell – rázta meg a fejét.

Elindultak fel az emeletre.

- Hol akarsz aludni? A vendégszobában, vagy nálam? – tette fel a kérdést.

- Zavarnálak? – kérdezett vissza.

- Azt már egyszer megbeszéltük, hogy nem szövegelsz, és nem rugdosol álmodban – emlékezett vissza a sátrazásra.

- Ott is kibírtuk egymást…

- Jó, nekem végül is mindegy, hol alszol – mondta.

- Bátyó, nem láttad Csokit? Vagy Settenkedőt és Kókuszdiót? – hallatszott Alphonse hangja a szobája felől.

- Őket is be akarod csomagolni, vagy mi? Egyébként, nem, nem láttam a tejvedelő szörnyetegeidet – hangzott Ed válasza.

- Nem, csak megint eltűntek – nyavalygott.

- Mondtam már, tegyél rájuk csengőt, vagy mond Kámfornak, hogy keresse meg Őket. Szerintem az istálló padlásán keresd először a három jómadarat – tanácsolta.

- Úgyis meg akartam nézni Fürgét… - lépett ki a szobájából. – Hello, Roy – köszönt a vendégnek.

- Szia – intett.

Ed belökte maga előtt a szobája ajtaját, majd belépett. Fiú szoba ellenére példás rend volt, ami a tulajdonosnak szokatlan volt - állítása szerint a káosz szerette Őt. A falon szinte minden helyet rajzok foglaltak el, egytől egyig lovakat ábrázoltak. Volt köztük színes és grafika, festett és krétarajz is.

- Egy szót se – mormogott a szőke.

- Mért? Tök jól rajzolsz – mondta.

- Ha elég sokan mondják, még el is hiszem – jegyezte meg. – Pakolj le a székre vagy az ágyra. Áthozom a matracot – ezzel kilépett a szobából. Roy ledobta a táskáját a szék mellé, és körülnézett.

A rajzoktól majdnem nem látszott, hogy a szoba alapszíne halványkék. Így kicsit hűvösnek hatott, főleg, hogy sok rajzon nem volt háttér, csak a fehér lap. Az ajtótól jobbra ruhásszekrény, mellette az ágy állt. Az ágy felett egy színes kép foglalt helyet, aminek kerete is volt. Először átsiklott a szeme az egyetlen tájképen, majd jobban megnézve rájött, mit lát. A tó volt rajta, annak a hegynek a csigavonalas útjáról, amin a kilátó van.

Az ággyal szemben ablak és radiátor, mellettük íróasztal és egy szék. A széken hátizsák, az asztalon összekészítve egy kupac iskolai tankönyv. A kupac tetején pont a fiú ellenőrzője volt.

Roy elmosolyodva közelebb lépett, és kinyitotta a könyvecskét. Abban a második oldaltól kezdve havi felbontásban voltak felsorolva a tantárgyak és a jegyek. A feketehajú elcsodálkozott az egyhangú, már-már unalmas jegyeken. Mielőtt visszatehette volna, Edward belépett a szobába.

- Azért azt tisztázzuk, hogy Én nem nézelődtem ennyire intenzíven a szobádban – közölte. – Egyébként érdekes? – utalt az ellenőrzőre.

- De majdnem – jegyezte meg. – Ó, igen! El is gondolkodtam, vajon a tanáraid pofira osztályoznak, vagy csak ennyire jól tudsz puskázni? – érdeklődött.

- Szoktam puskázni, de csak végszükség esetén. Jobbára tanulok – közölte.

- Ki hitte volna…! – visszatette a helyére a könyvecskét.

- Ugye? – pillantása a könyveire esett. – Nekem még holnap be kell mennem, de utolsó két óráról eljövök, úgyhogy egy körül itthon is leszek. Találd el, mit csinálsz addig – mondta.

- Feltalálom magam – vont vállat.

- Anyu meg Al reggel mennek kirándulni Anyu osztályával, úgyhogy onnantól kezdve péntekig egyedül leszünk.

- Te nem akartál menni?

- Én voltam tavaly, és valakinek itthon kell maradni az állatok miatt. És egyébként is folyton azon aggódnék, mi van Jackpottal.

- Bátyó! Gyertek vacsorázni! – hívta Al Őket.

- Megyünk! – kiáltott vissza.

Vacsora után kiültek a karám kerítésére, és beszélgettek egészen sötétedésig.

Lefekvésnél Edward és Roy között kisebb vita alakult ki arról, hogy ki aludjon az ágyban és ki a földön, a matracon. Végül Ed maradt a saját ágyában, mivel Roy ragaszkodott hozzá.

- Az óra hatkor ébreszt – jegyezte még meg a szőke.

- Az korán van – morgott Roy.

- Hát, ha azt szeretnéd, hogy Shadow éhen maradjon – vont vállat fekve.

- Már megjegyzést sem lehet tenni?!

- Felőlem, azt teszel, amit akarsz.

- Komolyan?

- Bizonyos határokon belül – tette hozzá.

- Például?

- Ne idegesíts! Jó éjt – ezzel lekapcsolta a villanyt és magára húzta a takaróját.

Roy elvigyorodott és Ő is helyezkedett egy kicsit, majd becsukta a szemeit és elaludt.


	2. Egy kellemes nap

Egy kellemes nap

„_I want to shine on you and always like the dazzling sun  
I will defend you from all the darkness  
This is the truth from my heart"_

Ed elnyúlt a mobiljáért és a dal elhallgatott.

- Erre még jó is kelni – jegyezte meg álmos hangon Roy.

- Én már unom – morogta a szőke, és ásítva felült.

- Te, Ed… - kezdte Roy.

- Hm? – pillantott Rá.

- Tudsz róla, hogy három macska alszik az ágyad alatt?

- Mi? – egy pillanatig értetlenül pislogott, majd lehajolt az ágyról és benézett alá. – Megvannak Al macskái – vigyorodott el. – Csoki, cicc, gyere ide! – hívta, mire egy csoki barna, fehér és fekete foltos macska jött elő az ágy alól. Őt követte egy koszos fehér, fekete mancsokkal és kék szemekkel rendelkező macska – Kókuszdió. A harmadik fekete volt, fehér mancsokkal és farokkal – Settenkedő.

Csoki felugrott az ágyra, dorombolva dörgölőzött Ed kezének.

- Lustaságok! – mordult a szőke. Ő maga nyújtózott egyet, aztán felállt és az ablakhoz lépett. Felhúzta a redőnyt, mire narancssárgás fény töltötte meg a szobát, meleg árnyalatot adva mindennek. A szőke az asztalához lépett, beledobálta a táskájába tanszereit, majd a szekrényéből az ágyára dobált egy nadrágot és egy pólót, majd két másik ruhadarabot is elővett, ezeket viszont óvatosabban kezelte: a székére tette őket.

Roy fekvő helyzetből figyelte, míg pillantásuk nem találkozott.

- Nyugodtan aludj vissza – mondta Ed. – Még nem muszáj felkelned.

- Feküdnék Én, ha bírnék, de már unom – mosolyodott el, és felült. A takaró lecsúszott róla, és ahogy nyújtózott egyet, a pólója meg felcsúszott. Ed akaratlanul is oda nézett, majd halvány pírral az arcán kapta el a tekintetét.

- Mindjárt jövök – ezzel felkapta az egyik nadrágot és pólót, majd kiviharzott a szobájából. A fürdőszobába belépve, sóhajtva dőlt neki az ajtónak. Megrázta a fejét. Mi baja van? Hisz' látta már Royt egy szál fürdőgatyában is… Egy újabb sóhaj után átöltözött, arcot mosott és haját is rendbe szedte.

E közben Roy komótosan feltápászkodott az ágyból és csomagjában keresett magának pár kényelmes ruhát. Öltözés közben arra gondolt, az sem zavarná, ha a szoba tulajdonosa esetleg rányitna, míg egy szál alsóban flangál odabenn. Elképzelte, milyen arcot vágna a szőke… Jót mosolygott rajta.

- Te meg min vigyorogsz? – érdeklődött Ed, ahogy belépett.

- Semmin – legyintett. Tekintete ismét körbe járt a szobában, majd megakadt a tájképen.

- Jasminenak lesz – szólalt meg. – Évek óta ígérgetem, majd ha erre jár, vagy Én megyek hozzá, odaadom – magyarázta.

- Aha – bólintott Roy, és még egyszer megnézte a képet. Szinte érezte a lágy szellőt, a víz illatát. Élethű volt.

- Menjünk, nézzük meg a lovakat – indítványozta a házigazda, és indult is.

- Nézzük – értett egyet és követte.

Lent a nappaliban két utazótáska és két hátizsák volt, a konyhából beszélgetés szűrődött ki.

- 'Reggelt! – köszönt be széles jó kedvvel.

- Sziasztok – mosolygott rájuk kedvesen Trisha.

- Megyünk a lovakhoz – jelentette be a szőke, mire Al is felugrott az asztaltól és velük tartott.

Ed nagy léptekkel, jó kedvűen tartott a karám ajtaja felé, ahol a két ló már türelmetlenül ácsorgott. Shadow kicsit arrébb állt, amint megpillantotta a gazdáját rányerítve felé indult.

Roy elmosolyodott, megsimogatta a lova orrát, a fekete táltos a kerítés mellett követte az ajtóig.

Jackpot is üdvözölte a szőkét, aztán céltudatosan indult meg az istálló felé, amint nyílt a karám ajtaja. Ed csak követte, a ló nem szokott szökni, és egyébként sincs nagyon hova.

Shadow megvárta, míg Roy szólítja, és csak utána merészkedett ki a kapun. Hiába, új volt neki a hely.

A lovak mögött csukódott a bokszok ajtaja, és Ed egy létrát vett elő.

- Egy perc és jövök – ígérte, majd egy pillanat múlva eltűnt a padláson.

- Neked mániád a szűk, sötét, és poros helyek? – szólt utána Roy.

- Nem, de aludni lehet bennük jót – hangzott a válasz fentről. A feketehajú utána indult, legalább nézze meg, milyen a padlás.

Tényleg szűk volt, állva el sem fért volna. Sötét is, félhomály uralkodott. Poros meg végképp, a padlót szalma borította.

- Itt is van rejtekajtó? – érdeklődött vigyorogva Roy.

- Nem, itt nincs – rázta meg fejét. – Ez nem olyan régi – mondta. – De ha már itt vagy, segíthetsz is… - nem fejezte be a mondatot. – Al! Te pakoltad el a festő cuccom? – kiabált le most hangosabban.

- Nem nyúltam hozzá, Bátyó – hallatszott lentről a válasz.

- Akkor hova a fenébe tűnt el?! – kérdezte magától fennhangon.

- Jobb kérdés: mit keresett itt? – tett fel a kérdést Roy.

- Fent csak foglalta a helyet és nem kellett, mert nem volt időm rá. A rajzcuccom meg bent van, tényleg ma azt is haza kell hoznom. Na, mindegy, szóval a rajzos mindenféle bent van a suliban, ha leckét kaptam hazahoztam belőle ezt-azt – magyarázta. – Viszont ilyenkor van szezonja, most ráérek papírt rondítani.

Felegyenesedett. Ha kihúzta volna magát, Ő is beverte volna a fejét, így viszont egész kényelmesen elfért. A deszkák recsegtek alatta, ahogy a létra felé indult, de nem vett róla tudomás.

- Leengedsz? – nézett a még mindig létrán álló Royra.

- És ha nem?

- Megszívod – közölte egyszerűen.

- Mért is?

- Ezért! – Ed leugrott a padlásról, közben meglökte a létrát is. Puhán esett talpra, szinte hangtalanul. Royt viszont a szívbaj kerülgette, ahogy a létra vele együtt kezdett dőlni.

A szőke pontosan tudta, hogy a lajtorja csak addig fog dőlni, míg el nem éri a padláson lévő nyílást. Ott megáll. De az idősebb srác ezt nem tudta, így szorosan ölelte a fahágcsót még akkor is, mikor az már mozdulatlan volt.

Ed elégedetten figyelte, hazai pályán mégiscsak Ő van előnyben.

- Na, lekászálódsz onnan, vagy borítsalak be a takarmány közé? – érdeklődött. – És nekem ilyenkor nincs fényképezőm… - sóhajtott lemondóan és Jackpot felé vette az irányt.

Roy nem szólt, csak még mindig kissé ijedten lemászott a földre, és Shadowhoz indult.

Alphonse a kis közjáték közben már Fürgével foglalkozott, és hamarosan el is indult ki.

- Mikor indultok? – szólt utána.

- Olyan háromnegyed óra múlva – nézett az órájára Al.

A szőke csak bólintott.

Sokáig szöszmötölt Jackpottal, nem akart még iskolába menni. Szeretett a szőke ló közelében lenni, még akkor is, ha épp semmi dolga nem volt nála. Csak jó volt vele. Hosszan bogozta a ló sörényét és farkát, pedig azon sehol nem volt csomó… nem is látta, mit csinál. Gondolataiba merült, nem érzékelte a külvilágot.

Az ébresztette fel, hogy Roy belépett a bokszba, és Jackpot horkantott egyet. Ijedten kapta fel a fejét, majd zavartan nézett Royra.

- Hát Te?

- Én is kérdezhetném – hárított.

- Én csak… elgondolkodtam – vont vállat. Közelebb lépett Jackpothoz, és nyugodt mozdulatokkal simogatta a nyakát vagy a hátát.

- Én meg megnézem, hogy majdnem egy év kihagyás után még elvisel-e – adott választ.

- Tényleg… azt megköszöntem már? – hangja csendes volt, arcát a ló oldalának támasztotta.

- Mit?

- Hogy vigyáztál Rá…

- Passz. Nem tartom számon.

- Ez esetben köszönöm… - bökte ki.

- Ugyan, semmiség – hallotta a fiú hangját egész közelről. Felpillantott.

Roy áthajolt Nyeremény fölött, s csak centik választották el egymástól Őket. Ed belenézett a kékesfekete szemekbe, s szinte rögtön elveszett bennük, csak úgy, mint legutóbb a padláslépcső alján, előtte az erdei kunyhó előtt…

- Reggeli! – hallatszott Al hangja a ház felől.

Ed összerezzent, hátrált két lépést, míg a boksz falának ütközött. Roy is zavartan lépett hátra, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- Menjünk – szólalt meg a házigazda.

- Jó – értett egyet a vendég, és gyorsan adtak enni a lovaknak majd otthagyták Őket.

A konyhában az asztalon reggelihez volt elő pakolva mindenféle. Gyorsan reggeliztek, aztán Al még kiment elköszönni a lovától. Ed a lépcsőn indult fel, hogy letusoljon és átöltözzön.

Tíz perc múlva frissen, a hátizsákjával lépdelt le az emeletről, ahol Édesanyja és Al éppen kezdtek szedelőzködni.

- Segítsek? Útba ejthetem… - ajánlkozott a szőke.

- Nem kell – mosolygott Rá Trisha. – Maradj csak itthon, elég, ha egy fél óra múlva indulsz el.

- Na, jó – törődött bele. – Legyetek jók, vigyázzatok magatokra, és ne aludjatok 3 óránál többet egy éjszaka! A kirándulók szerint egészségtelen – vigyorodott el.

- Körülbelül az lesz – bólogatott Al. – De nem is azért megyünk.

Gyors búcsú puszi és ölelés, kézfogás után Ed már az ajtóból intett csak utánuk, majd becsukta a bejárati ajtót és visszament a konyhába.

- Na, egyedül vagyunk péntek estig – jelentette be a szőke, aztán visszaült az asztalhoz. Belelapozott az újságba, a végénél halkan kuncogott a viccen.

- Mi az? – pillantott Rá Roy.

- Szómagyarázat: BKV = Bármeddig Késik, Várunk – felelte. Órájára nézett, felállt, elpakolt maguk után, és ellenőrizte zsebeit. Mindene meg volt, és tíz perc múlva is elég lett volna elindulnia. – Tényleg, mit csinálsz míg hazaérek? – kérdezte meg.

- Akadt egy kis dolgom, de szerintem tízre végzek – vont vállat.

- Adok kulcsot, a kutya beenged – lépett ki a szélfogóba, és akasztott le a kulcstartóról két kulcsot. – A nagyobb a bejáraté a másik a kinti kaput nyitja – magyarázta.

- Kösz – bólintott. Ed leemelt egy harmadik, fekete madzagra kötött kulcsot, azt a nyakába akasztotta és elrejtette a pólója alatt.

- Az mit nyit? – kíváncsiskodott.

- Majd meglátod – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen. – De Én megyek, hátha elérem még a hamarabbi buszt – kapta fel cipőit és lépett ki az ajtón. – Ne fordítsd fel a házat, és zárj be, ha elmész – szólt még hátra aztán a kerítés eltakarta.

Roy mosolyogva nézett utána. Jól állt Ednek a fehér póló és a fekete farmernadrág…

A szőke egész nap alig várta, hogy elérkezzen az ötödik óra vége. Főleg, mivel utána már nem kell az iskolával foglalkoznia, csak az évzáróra kell még bejönnie majd. Efelől viszont tökéletesen nyugodt volt, az évfolyam egyetlen vörös bizonyítványát tudhatta a zsebében.

Mikor végre szabadult, jókedvűen indult haza, fülében szólt a zene, pont az a dal, amire reggel keltek…

A bejárati ajtót zárva találta, gondolta, Roy még biztosan nem ért vissza. Felrohant a szobájába. Csak annyi különbség volt a reggeli látványhoz képest, hogy feljebb volt húzva a redőny, és a vendége csomagja most a matracon volt. Átöltözött, hátizsákját a sarokban hagyva ment le a lépcsőn, halkan dúdolgatva vett elő ebédnek valót.

Nyílt az ajtó, és Roy lépett be rajta az udvarról. Edward megrezzenve kapta oda a tekintetét.

- Hozod rám a szívbajt… - sóhajtott. – Azt hittem, még nem jöttél vissza…

- Nem olyan rég végeztem csak – vont vállat.

- Mit kérsz?

- Semmit, akivel találkoztam ragaszkodott egy ebédhez – hárított. – Útálom az ilyet… - morogta.

- Oké… ha végeztem mehetünk is. Mit szólsz az erdőhöz? Ismerek pár jó ösvényt, amin ki lehet jutni az Azúrhoz is.

- Azúr?

- Ja, felénk így mondják a tavat – legyintett. – Nem igaz, hogy nem hallottad még sosem.

- Nem, nem egy természetjáró baráti köröm van – mosolyodott el kínosan.

- Mindjárt gondoltam. Bűzlesz a dohányfüsttől – húzta a száját. – Csodálom, hogy Shadow képes így a közeledbe menni – jegyezte meg.

- Szóval ez volt a baja…! Azt hiszem, megyek és letusolok – indult el.

- Rendben, kint várlak – bólintott, majd elpakolt és kiment a lovakhoz.

A hátasok most a karámban voltak, Jackpot örömmel üdvözölte és oda ügetett hozzá, hátha van nála valami rágcsálni való. Nem tévedett, a szőke mentolos cukrot rejtett a zsebébe, amiből mindhárom táltos kapott.

- Veled mi legyen? – fordult Fürge felé. – Al a lelkemre kötötte, hogy vigyázzak rád és futtasalak meg Téged is. Velünk jössz! – simogatta meg a csoki barnát, mire Nyeremény rögtön féltékenyen lökdöste arrébb. – Jól van, nyugi már, tudod, hogy Téged szeretlek a legjobban, nem kellene rögtön jelenetet rendezni – mosolyodott el és dörgölte meg a sárga orrát. – Na, gyertek, mostantól van időnk jó nagyokat futni – indult el az istálló felé, és a lovak engedelmesen követték.

Shadow, mint aki világ életében itt élt, léptetett be a két ló után az istállóba és állt meg türelmesen várva, hogy újabb utasítást kapjon.

Ekkor futott be Roy, még itt-ott nedvesen, víztől csöpögő hajjal.

- Ennyire nem sietünk – jegyezte meg Edward.

- A végeredmény ugyan az: így is, úgy is száraz leszek. Akkor már nem mindegy, hogy mikor?

- De, nekem teljesen mindegy – vont vállat, és a nyergesbe lépett, hogy előhozzon minden kellő felszerelést.

Ed megint szöszmötölt egy sort, titkon azért, hátha most senki és semmi nem zavarná meg Őket…

Roy hamarabb végzett, aztán beállt segíteni Jackpotnál. Ed figyelte egy darabig, de azt nem látta a lova miatt, hogy mit csinál, azt viszont igen, hogy Nyeremény teljesen nyugodt a közelében.

- Mi az? – pillantott végül fel, mikor Ed már vagy két perce bámulta.

- Semmi, semmi… - rázta meg a fejét, és igyekezett inkább a nyeregre koncentrálni, nem lenne szerencsés leesni a lóról…

- Elindulunk még ma? – hallotta a srác halk hangját egészen közelről. Felpillantott.

- Tervben van, de időnk, mint a tenger – felelt, és a feketés szemekbe nézett.

- Mit gondolsz, most van, aki megzavarna? – kérdezte halkan, s ajkai szinte súrolták Edéit.

- Ne-nem hiszem – rázta fejét, s most valóban összeértek ajkaik, amitől megborzongott.

Roy még közelebb hajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. A szőke nem tiltakozott, sőt, kissé ügyetlenül bár, de viszonozta. A levegő hiánya szakította szét Őket, Edward kipirulva kapott levegő után, és lépet egyet hátra. Végig simított Jackpot nyakán, a ló láthatatlan jelére elindult ki, Fürge futószáron követte Őket, míg Roy csak állt ugyan ott.

- Nem jössz? – pillantott hátra és villantott meg egy jókedvű mosolyt a házigazda.

- De, megyek – Shadowval a nyomában kilépett, de furcsállva látta, hogy Ed nem a karámok közti úton indult el az udvar felé, hanem az istálló kijárata felől számított bal oldali karámba indul, ott is az istálló mellé.

- Erre megyünk ki – közölte, és pólója alól előhúzta a kulcsot.

A karám azon részén volt egy kisebb kapu, aminek zárja is volt. A kapu egy kis ösvényre nyílt, amit paták vágtak, és ami kétfelé ágazott: az erdő és a város felé.

Az erdő felé indultak, nyugodt ügetésben, beérve a fák sűrűjébe csak léptettek, aztán a tóparton vágtáztak a szikrázó, bokáig érő vízben…

Este már lefekvéshez készültek, Ed már az ágyában volt. Kellemes fáradságot érzett tagjaiban a lovaglásnak hála, ami egyben álmosította is. Érezte, jót fog aludni.

Roy is magára húzta a takaróját. Hasonlóan érezte magát Ő is, csak neki nem volt olyan „szokatlan" mint Ednek, hisz' Ő már két hete mást sem csinált, mint a lovakkal foglalkozott, míg Ed az iskola mellett nem nagyon ért rá egy óránál tovább távol lenni Jackpottal.

- Holnap menjünk úszni, jó? – vetette fel az ötletet Ed.

- Jól hangzik – mosolyodott el egy ásítás után a feketehajú.

- Az óra később ébreszt, a lovak nem fognak belehalni, viszont Én igen, ha szünetben hatkor kelek, elég lesz az nyolckor is… - a mondatba csak háromszor ásított bele.

- Jó – értett egyet. – Jó éjt.

- Aludj jól, Te is… - mormogta, lekapcsolta a villanyt, és már aludt is, tenger mélyen.


	3. Titkos helyek

Titkos helyek

Zöldellő erdőben ügettek. Késő délelőtt volt, a levegő már melegedett, de a fák között kellemes hűvös volt. A sűrű növények miatt az út fénypöttyös volt előttük, a porszemcséket megvilágították a fénysugarak. Madarak csiviteltek hangosan a fészkekből, a paták tompán dobbantak a vastag aljnövényzeten.

Mindent összevetve szinte tökéletes volt az erdőben. Edwardnak jó kedve volt, kipihent volt, egész nap nincs más dolga, mint jól érezni magát. Jackpot izgatottan ügetett alatta a számára jól ismert ösvényen, minden kanyar után gyorsított volna, ha lovasa engedi.

Roynak is jó kedve volt, pozitívan látta a dolgokat. Kényelmesen ült Shadow nyergében, lova is remekül megvolt, minden további nélkül követte Jackpotot és Fürgét.

- Napszúrást fogunk kapni – jegyezte meg Roy.

- Árnyékban? – kérdezte Ed.

- Azt meg hogy? – értetlenkedett.

- Majd meglátod – mosolygott hátra a szőke.

Ezután megint nem törték meg egy darabig az erdő „csendjét". Hamarosan egy alig látható, szűk ösvényre tértek le, amit nemsokára még jobban körülölelt az erdő. Félhomály ereszkedett rájuk, és hűvösebb is lett. A fénypöttyök kisebbek lettek az úton előttük, a madárcsicsergés is halkult.

Roy nem volt szívbajos, de végig futott a hátán a hideg. Úgy tűnt, Shadowt is zavarja a hirtelen jött sötét és csend.

- Mond csak, hová vezetsz? – érdeklődött a feketehajú, hangja kiabálásnak tűnt.

- A partra – hangzott a nyugodt válasz.

- Tegnap nem erre mentünk – jegyezte meg.

- Tudom – bólintott. – De nem is ahhoz a partrészhez megyünk – magyarázta, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette az ügyet, de Roy nem.

- Valahogy nem tetszik ez nekem – morogta.

- Ne mesélj be magadnak butaságokat, még végén megijeszted Shadowt – mondta, és alig tudta visszafogni a kitörni készülő nevetését.

- Akkor is… mért nem csiripelnek a madarak? Eltűnt az alapzaj – erősködött, hogy szerinte valami nincs rendben.

- Ezen a részen mindig csendes az erdő – vont vállat Edward.

- Miért?

- Talán a Kúria miatt – találgatott.

- Kúria?! Az a kastély, amiről mindenféle szóbeszéd terjeng? – kérdezte, s feszültsége egyre csak nőtt.

- Igen, igen az – helyeselt Ed. – Itt az ösvény, ami a partról odavezet – ekkor léptettek át egy széles lovas kocsival vágott úton. – Nincs túl messze.

- De ez szinte friss! – kiáltotta Roy, ahogy jobban megvizsgálta a nyomokat.

- Dehogy friss! És ne kiabálj. Utoljára a Halloweeni bulin járt arra bárki, legalábbis tudtommal – hangja nyugodt volt.

- Ott tartottatok bulit?! – hüledezett a srác.

- Csak nem félsz pár barátságos kísértettől, Roy? – kérdezte dermesztő hangon Ed. – És igen, ott buliztunk. Fáklyákkal meg gyertyákkal világítottunk, hangulatos zene szólt, gumicukor szemgolyók úszkáltak az üdítőben, egyesek lerészegedtek, és aztán fél napig kóvályogtak, míg eszükbe jutott, merre van a hazaút – mesélte.

- És hányan voltatok?

- Nem sokan… nem sok ember vállalta be a dolgot, de bánhatják. Majd megmutatom.

- Én ugyan oda nem megyek! – rázta meg hevesen a fejét.

- Tényleg megijedtél? – fordult hátra Ed.

Roy nem felelt, a szőke nem firtatta. Csend lett.

Tíz perc múlva ritkulni kezdtek a fák, több fényt eresztettek be, a madarak hangja is fokozatosan megtöltötte a levegőt és rátértek egy többet használt ösvényre. Hamarosan sirályok hangja is keveredett a zajba, majd a víz illata is bekúszott a fák közé.

Jackpot kilőtt. Teljesen váratlanul, jelzés nélkül. Fürge, mintha tudta volna, mire készül a szőke, könnyen utána lendült, nem feszült meg egy pillanatra sem a futószár.

Edward gyorsan összeszedte magát és kezébe vette az irányítást. A szabadtérre érve Nyeremény még gyorsabb tempót diktált, a homokon szinte repült.

Roy kicsit lassabban kapcsolt, Shadow pedig nem ugrott rögtön a két ló után. Csak pár másodperc késéssel. Fekete villámként zárkózott fel a másik két ló mögé, míg Ed lépésre nem fogta Jackpotot.

- Kivételesen… nem Én… voltam – nyögte ki gyorsan kapkodva a levegőt.

- Láttam – hagyta Rá. – Hova megyünk még? Itt a part – mutatott a csillámló víz felé.

- Tudok egy jobb helyet, de az egy kicsit odébb van – mondta és a parton indultak meg a toronymagas sziklák felé. Ugyan ez a része a tónak már az Északihoz tartozott, még annyira nem volt hegyes-dombos. Viszont a tó körül éles átmenetek voltak, kicsit jobban észak felé a parton hatalmas sziklák voltak, bentebb pedig hegyek magasodtak.

A sziklák egyre nőttek, ahogy közelebb értek vöröses színük kitűnt a tájképből. Ed egy szűk, sötét alagútszerű nyíláshoz vezette a lovakat. Leugrott Jackpotról és elindult be.

Roy tétován állt az alagút bejáratánál.

- Gyere, már mindjárt ott vagyunk! – szólt vissza Ed.

- Te tényleg szereted a szűk helyeket… - sóhajtott fel, majd utána indult. Kilépve a vájatból a lélegzete is elakadt.

Sziklákkal körülölelt tágas, kristálytiszta vizű medencénél álltak. A Nap nem sütötte csak egy részét a helynek, de így sem volt hűvös. A tengerkék víz lágyan ringatózott, körben meredek, megmászhatatlan sziklafalak voltak. A zöld teljesen hiányzott innen, de kárpótolt a hófehér homok, a vörös szikla és víz.

Egy helyen a vízből több kisebb szikla nőtt ki. A parton is volt belőlük bőven. Ed éppen lepakolt és elengedte a két hátast, had ússzanak kedvükre, innen úgysem mennek ki egyedül. Gyorsan lekapta a nadrágját és cipőjét, fehér pólóját magán hagyta.

Roy elismerően tekintett újra körül. Úgy tűnik, a szőkének van érzéke megtalálni a varázslatos helyeket a környezetében. Gyanította, hogy nem sokan tudnak erről a kis medenceszerű fürdőzőhelyről.

- Neked ez a hobbid, vagy mi? – kérdezte meg mosolyogva.

- Tök véletlen akadtam rá erre a helyre, mikor viharban gyorsan kellett egy hely, ahová behúzódhatok Nyereménnyel – magyarázta.

- Aha – bólintott. Ez végül is stimmelt.

- Később még mutatok valamit – ígérte egy titokzatos mosollyal, majd a vízbe indult. Az kellemesen hűvös volt, hamar elmerült benne.

Az idősebb is gyorsan lenyergelte a lovát és elengedte a többiekhez, majd maga is vetkőzött és a vízbe gázolt. Ed addigra már a túloldalon volt a szikláknál. Rá kellett jöjjön, hogy hamar eltűnik lába alól a talaj, így kénytelen úszni. De nem zavarta különösebben.

Ed felült egy kisebb sziklapárkányra, de nem látszott ki a vízből jobban. Roy oda ért, és felült mellé, így Ő magasabb volt.

- Törpike – vigyorodott el. Ed válasz helyett jó adag vizet fröcskölt az arcába.

- Ne felejtsd el, hogy tőlem függ a vacsorád – figyelmeztette.

- Nem fogom! – ért még mindig fülig a szája.

A szőke hirtelen lökte el magát a párkányról, egészen mélyre úszott le, majdnem leért a három és fél méteres mélységbe. Felfelé indult, közben előre is haladt, így pár méterre az indulási pontjától bukkant ki újra.

Tüdejét teleszívta párszor, majd füttyentett, mire Jackpot elindult hozzá. A vízben ügető mozdulattal úszott, mikor odaért gazdája mellé az felmászott a hátára és elfeküdt rajta. Nem kapott semmilyen más jelzést, így visszament a lovakhoz, míg Ed ölelte a nyakát.

- Sziasztok – köszönt a másik két lónak mosolyogva, és megsimogatta az orrukat, mire Jackpot megrázta magát, lovasa pedig a vízbe csúszott. Köhögve, prüszkölve jött újra a víz felszínére. – Csak tudnám, miért vagy ilyen féltékeny?! – nyögött fel, ahogy megkapaszkodott a lova oldalában.

- Ki tudja, talán van rá oka? – hallotta Roy hangját a közvetlen közeléből.

- Gyors vagy – jegyezte meg. – Mért lenne? – vonta fel szemöldökét és pillantott gyanakvón az idősebbre.

- Ki tudja? – kérdezett vissza titokzatos mosollyal.

- Mit akarsz? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

- Mit akarhatnék? – tért ki a válasz elől.

- Nem is tudom… annyira azért még nem ismerlek – gondolkodott el. Roy ártatlan arccal nézett Rá.

- Rossz az, aki rosszra gondol – mondta.

- De hülye, aki nem – tette hozzá.

- Az meg a másik – bólintott. Úgy tett, mintha véletlen mozdulat lenne, amivel Ed arcába csapott egy kis vizet.

A szőke sértetten, nagy lendülettel adta vissza. Roy inkább menekülőre fogta, de Ed gyorsabb volt, utána lendült és elkapta. Összegabalyodva kezdtek merülni. Itt olyan három méter volt a víz, hamarabb leértek az aljára. Levegőfogytával Roy elrúgta magát a földtől és sietve emelkedett felfelé. A szőke maradt még, bár a levegő hiánya már az Ő tüdejét is szorította. Lassan fúja ki a levegőt, és egy könnyed mozdulattal a felszín felé rúgta magát.

Roy mellett ért fel, de ez most nem érdekelte. Felfeküdt a vízre, mellkasa gyorsan járt fel-le, ahogy zihált.

- Jól vagy? – bökte meg a feketehajú.

- Kettőt találhatsz – mordult vissza. Lassan a part felé evickélt. Amint homokot érzett maga alatt elfeküdt, behunyta a szemeit. Pont napon volt.

Roy utána ment és pihegve mellé feküdt. Csend volt, csak a lovak nyerítései zavarták meg, ahogy a vízben pancsoltak. A szőke átfordult a hasára, kezeit a feje alá csúsztatta. Nem szólt, bár kérdezni akart. Csak fürkészte a mellette fekvő srácot.

- Mi van? – kérdezte nagy sokára.

- Mi lenne?

- Akkor meg mért bámulsz úgy?

- Talán zavar?

- Nem különösebben – vont vállat, és most felé fordult.

- Mennyit bírsz víz alatt? – érdeklődött.

- Másfél perc után necces – sóhajtotta válaszképp.

- Az gáz – jegyezte meg.

- Mért? Az emberek többsége felet sem bír – közölte.

- Mert Én kettő féllel is kiköpöm a tüdőm, mire átérek – magyarázta. – Mennyire vagy bevállalós?

- Tavaly nyár után még kérdezed? – hökkent meg.

- Azért ha még egy percnyire vagyunk a céltól és neked elfogy a levegőd, az veszélyesebb, mint amit eddig összehoztunk.

- Na, jó, ha nagyon megerőltetem magam, kibírom – vigyorodott el.

- Akkor tápászkodjunk fel, mutatok még valamit! – ezzel felállt, a csomagjaikhoz ment, elővett két vízhatlan pántos zseblámpát, a pólóját meg otthagyta. – Könnyűbúvárkodás egy kis barlanglátogatással egybekötve – mosolyodott el és nyújtotta át a lámpát.

- Jól hangzik – bólintott.

Ed az egyik sarokhoz vezette, ahol a vízszint alatt egy lyuk volt.

- Nézd meg – ajánlotta. Ő maga már látta ezerszer, tudta, hogy egy darabig egyenesen megy, majd egy hirtelen, szinte derékszögű kanyar után már félhomály van bent.

Roy lemerült, de gyors szemlélet után már fel is jött.

- A rekordom két perc volt, de akkor nem álltam le nézelődni és siettem – kezdte magyarázni. – Ha fogy a levegőd, ne kezdj el kapkodni, csak rosszabb lesz. Nincs teljesen sötét, de a lámpa kell, ha nem akarsz lefejelni minden sziklát.

- Még valami?

- Nincs, mehetünk?

- Gyerünk! – bólintott határozottan.

Ed kezére húzta a lámpát és bekapcsolta, nagy levegőt vett, és lemerült a vízi barlangba. Nem kapkodott, de gyorsan úszott, nem akarta kicentizni a végét.

Roy tartva a lépést követte, közben figyelt körbe is, most egy teljesen új világ tárult a szeme elé. A kanyaron túl félhomály uralkodott, de a lámpák elég fényt adtak.

Gyorsan haladtak, de egy perc múlva már kezdett a barlang végtelennek tűnni. Újabb két kanyar után Roy már kezdte úgy érezni, hogy már nem bírja soká, pedig Edward kitartóan haladt előre. Úgy tűnt, neki nincsenek ilyen gondjai.

Talán fél percre lehettek még az éltető levegőtől, mikor a feketehajú elkapta Ed lábát. Ed visszafordult, és már csak annyit látott, hogy az eddig tüdejében tartott levegő távozik a száján át. Márpedig így alig tíz másodpercet bír még. Nem gondolkodott, mit is csinál. Egy mozdulattal közelebb ért hozzá, száját a másikéra tapasztotta, és maradék oxigénjét megosztotta vele.

Intett, és a következő kanyar után már látszott az alagút vége, ezzel együtt több fény is jutott be, és a víz is melegedett.

Szinte egyszerre robbantak a felszínre. Hangosan zihálva másztak ki a sziklapadlóra és feküdtek el rajta. Percekig csak a légvételeik zavarták a csendet. Talán tíz percet is feküdtek ott, várva, hogy normalizálódjon a légzésük.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte végül Ed.

- Eltekintve attól, hogy majdnem megfulladtam, igen, jól vagyok – felelte.

- Most nem úgy nézel ki, mint egy vízi hulla, szóval megnyugodhatsz – mosolyodott el.

- Jó és kösz.

- Csak egyenlítettem a számlát – vont vállat és felült. Az idősebb követte a példáját, s csak most pillantott körbe, hol is vannak.

Hatalmas, felül nyitott barlangféle teremben voltak. Víz annyi volt, ami abba a kis medencébe belefért, amin jöttek. A Nap besütött, minden részlet pontosan látszott, a víz szikrázott. A párkány, amin ültek tökéletesen sima volt, mintha csak le lenne csiszolva.

- És ezt hogy fedezted fel? – érdeklődött.

- Nem akarod tudni – közölte.

- Dehogynem! – erősködött.

- Bátorsággal és tüdővel – vont vállat.

- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy kopoltyúid is vannak – jegyezte meg.

- Nem, nincsenek – rázta meg a fejét. – Gyere, még nem láttál mindent – állt fel.

- Mivel tudod ezt még fokozni?! – nyögött fel, de követte.

- Majd meglátod – mosolygott Rá. – Nyugi, úszni nem kell hozzá.

Eltűnt egy szikla mögött, amiről kiderült, egy barlang száját takarja. A sötét alagútban szükségük volt a lámpákra, de a talaj a talpuk alatt szintén mintha csiszolva lett volna, egy kavicsra sem léptek rá.

Hamarosan tágas terembe értek, aminek a falán körben keskeny út vezetett felfelé.

- Ez teljesen olyan, mintha emberi kéz munkája lenne – hüledezett Roy.

- Ugye? De eddig sehol nem találtunk olyan helyet, ahonnan be lehetne jutni ide, kivéve a kinti medencét – magyarázta.

- Félelmetes.

A keskenyen ösvényen indultak felfelé. Óvatosan léptek, de nem hullott alá egyetlen kődarabka sem lábuk alól, ugyanakkor kapaszkodásra sem volt lehetőség. Egy helyen megszakadt az út, és egy méterrel később folytatódott. Mindketten könnyen átlendülték a szakadékot.

Víz illata és sirályok hangja hallatszott, majd kiértek a hatalmas szikla tetejére. Tűzött a Nap, a szellő pedig cirógatta a kicsit még nedves bőrüket. Körülnéztek.

Az egész tóra remek kilátás nyílt, a másik oldalon túlláttak az erdőn a városig. Látták oldalt a kilátót is, ami így is kicsit magasabban volt náluk.

- Hányan néztek szét erről a pontról? – érdeklődött Roy halkan, hangját elvitte a szél, nem volt biztos benne, hogy Ed meg is hallotta.

- Alnak meg Jasnak mutattam meg, Ők tudnak csak úgy úszni, hogy be is jussanak a belső medencébe – felelt.

- És hogy jutunk vissza? – tette fel azt a kérdést, ami érkezésük óta furdalta az oldalát.

- Három utat tudok. Az első, amint jöttünk. A második, hogy ugrasz – bökött a magaslat végére. – Elég mély a víz, nem volna bajod. A harmadik, egy másik út lent a medencétől, ott olyan fél perces úszás után már vissza is jutunk.

- Inkább ez utóbbi.

- Én is pont így gondoltam – mosolyodott el. – Menjünk, nem szeretem sokáig egyedül hagyni a lovakat, még a végén lábuk kél – indult is le.

- Jackpot még mindig nagyon bizalmatlan?

- Kicsit talán jobban viseli az idegeneket, de igen, még mindig eléggé bizalmatlan.

- Örülj neki, nélküled senkivel sem barátkozik.

- Igen, ez egy jó pont – bólintott.

Lent a teremben másfelé indultak, és hamarosan egy másik talán két méter mély medencénél voltak.

- Nincsen sötét és alig pár méteres az alagút, de szűkebb, mint a másik – jellemezte gyorsan. – Kint találkozunk – ezzel a vízbe vetette magát.

Az alagút lefelé tartott, majd a kinti medence négy méteres mélységében ért véget. Edward megvárta, míg Roy is felbukkan, s csak utána lökte magát a felszínre.

A lovaknak semmi bajuk nem volt, nyugodtan sütkéreztek a homokon, a parton. Amint megpillantották gazdáikat lelkesen ügettek a vízbe, hogy üdvözöljék Őket.

A partra evickélve Ed a hátára feküdt, megsimogatta a vele tartó Főnyeremény orrát, aztán csak feküdt lehunyt szemmel.

Roy elvolt a lovakkal a vízben, aztán kiment a partra az idő közben elszundított szőkéhez. Fölé hajolt, hajából víz csöpögött az alvó arcára. Edward megrezzent, kinyitotta szemeit. Zavartan pillantott fel az idősebbre, aki kedvesen mosolygott Rá.

- Mennyit aludtam? – kérdezte.

- Nem sokat.

Felült, nyújtózott egyet és szemeivel a lovakat kereste.

- Jól elvannak – szólalt meg Roy.

- Persze, társas lények – bólintott. Felállt, el akart merülni a vízben, de rájött, az hideg a napon fekvés után, így lassan akart nyakig sétálni bele. Csakhogy Roy hátulról jó adag vizet jutatott a hátára és nyakára, mire kirázta a hideg, és inkább gyorsan elmerült a sűrű közegben, mielőtt a másik újabb támadást indíthatott volna.

- Ez szemét dolog volt! – kiabálta, mikor levegőhöz jutott. – És kapsz érte!

- Mit? – kíváncsiskodott ártatlan pofival.

Jó adag vizet az arcába. Prüszkölve rázta a fejét, de addigra Ed lerántotta és a vízbe nyomta. Nem tartotta lent sokáig, de ahogy elengedte ugrott is hátra, hogy elkerüljön a közvetlen közeléből.

Roy viszont ugrott utána rögtön, hogy alig tudta elkerülni. A fenékre merülve próbált menekülni, de most feleannyi ideig sem tudott lent lenni. És egyébként is, a srác utána úszott volna, ha le tud annyira merülni.

Vigyorogva figyelte a sikertelen próbálkozást majd ellökte magát a fenéktől, és a levegőn újabb vízi csatába kezdtek. Végül azon veszekedtek, ki nyert.

- Akkor is Én nyertem! – bizonygatta minimum századjára Ed.

- Fogadd el, hogy nem! – hangoztatta körülbelül huszadjára Roy.

- De igen! – erősködött.

- Kezdesz fárasztani – sóhajtotta. – Egyezünk ki döntetlenben, jó?

- Még mit nem, ne is álmodozz! – tiltakozott.

- Még ha szépen kérlek, akkor sem? – kérdezte sunyi mosollyal.

- Nem alku… - nem folytatta, csókkal lett beléfojtva a szó. Az idősebb srác kezei lassan a szőke derekára csúsztak és szorosabban ölelte magához. Nem ellenkezett, sőt, viszonozta az ölelést és a csókot is.

Utána hosszan álltak úgy, egymást ölelve, nem szóltak, nem is kellett. Ed a mellkasának döntötte a fejét és hallgatta a szívverését.

- De csak, mert szépen kérted… - suttogta. Majd kicsit hangosabban hozzátette: - Furán érzem magam.

- Nem vagy egyedül – sóhajtotta. Edward mindkettejüket a vízbe húzta, elmerültek, aztán együtt értek fel.

- Menjünk… Késő lesz, mire hazaérünk – mondta.

- Jó – bólintott és elengedte.

- Jackpot, Fürge! Gyertek! – szólította a hátasokat, akik nyugodtan kocogtak oda hozzájuk. Shadow szó nélkül követte Őket. Egyszerre rázták meg magukat, vízpermetet szórva maguk köré.

Nyergeltek és lépésben indultak el, a lovak is fáradtak voltak. Egy rövidebb erdei ösvényen mentek, de így is egy óra volt, mire hazaértek.

Roy nézte az alváshoz készülő szőkét. Mindketten elfáradtak, korán akartak lefeküdni. Talán megkockáztassa…? Odaült mellé az ágyra, Ed kérdőn pillantott Rá, éppen a mobilját akarta beállítani, hogy ébressze Őket.

- Hm? – Nem kapott választ, szóbelit legalábbis nem. Roy megcsókolta, másodjára aznap. És Ő – maga sem tudja mért – viszonozta. A feketehajú kezei a vállára csúsztak, majd le a mellkasán és a hasán a pólója alá. A szöszi megrezzent, szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy érezte a kezeket a hasán.

Elhúzódott Roytól, ijedten nézett Rá. Volt tippje, mit akarhatott a srác és ettől megrémült. Magára rántotta a takaróját és a fal felé fordulva, a lehető legtávolabb húzódott az ágyán ülőtől. Még lekapcsolta az olvasó lámpáját és nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni Royról.

A feketehajú csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy csúnyán kosarat kapott, s talán Ed ki is dobja… Ugyanakkor dühös volt magára, amiért képes volt így letámadni akkor is, ha szinte semmi nem történt.

Lefeküdt és magára húzta a takaróját. Látta a fiú szemeiben a félelmet. Nem akarta megrémíteni… Csak… Mit is akart Ő Tőle?


	4. Minden rendben

Minden rendben

Edward reggel korán kelt. Az órája alig mutatott ötöt. Roy nyugodtan aludt mellette a földön. Halkan felkelt, vett elő magának ruhát és kiosont az ajtón. Nesztelen léptekkel ment le a lépcsőn, majd a hűvös reggelbe kilépve nyújtózott egyet.

Blacky vidáman köszöntötte. Elmosolyodott, megsimogatta a kutyát, aztán a feketeséggel a nyomában indult az istálló felé. Nem húzott papucsot vagy cipőt, a lovak nem ébredtek fel a lépteire. Az istállóban felosont a padlásra és hamarosan el is aludt egy takaró társaságában.

Ugyanaz a dallam ébresztette, mint az előző két reggelen is. Csakhogy úgy érezte, ez a reggel nem lesz valami fényes. De a dal nem akart elhallgatni. Kénytelen volt kinyitni a szemeit. Az ajtón beszűrődő fényben is látszott, hogy az ágy üres.

Elnyúlt a mobilért, de az pont a refrén utolsó sora előtt elhallgatott. Ő fejezte be a dalt:

_- This is the truth from my heart…_ - pár pillanatig még dúdolta a dalt, majd hirtelen hallgatott el. Hol lehet Ed?

Felpattant, sebtében kapta magára a ruháit. Odalent sehol nem találta. Kilépve az udvarra a fekete kutya lelkesen üdvözölte, pár nap alatt megszokta, és Ed azt mondta barát…

- Szia – simogatta meg a kutya fejét. – Te biztosan tudod, hol van Ed… - Kámfor nem értette, mint mond a srác, de egy szót igen: „Ed". Vakkantott, és elrohant az istálló felé.

Roy mosolyogva követte. Okos egy eb, az biztos. A házőrző vissza is robogott az istállótól, mert a feketehajú megállt a lovakat üdvözölni. Azok már türelmetlenek voltak, várták a reggelit. Kámfor megrángatta Roy nadrágjának a szárát, úgy jelezve, hogy Ő bizony nem felejtette el, hogy meg kell keresnie a gazdit.

- Jól van, megyek – mosolyodott el. Nagy léptekkel indult az épület felé. A kutya a padláslyukhoz támasztott létrára ugrált fel. – Ügyes vagy – dicsérte meg a négylábút, majd felmászott a létrán. Ahogy gondolta, Edward ott aludt a szalmában egy pokrócon. Mosolygott a nyugodtan alvó fiún, majd közelebb lépett hozzá, és megérintette a vállát. – Hahó, Ed, ébresztő! Hasadra süt a nap!

A szőke megrezzent, lassan felpillantott aztán hirtelen ült fel. Meglátva Royt eszébe jutott a tegnap este… Zavartan kezdett tanulmányozni inkább egy érdekesnek tűnő szalmabálát.

- Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte meg végül, hogy megtörje a feszült csendet.

- Nyolc múlt – felelte. Újra csend lett. Ed nem akart mozdulni, míg a vendége a közelében volt, mégis elkezdte magát összeszedni.

- A lovak már biztosan éhesek… - jegyezte meg, szinte csak magának.

- Igen, menjünk – lemászott a létrán, de a házigazda nem követte azonnal. Megpillantott egy nagyobb fadobozt a sarokban. Hogy nem vette eddig észre? Egyáltalán, hogy tudta elfelejteni? A dobozt odahúzta a lyukhoz, lemászott, de nem vette le a padlásról. Majd este talán visszakerül a szobájába.

Roy addigra kiengedte a lovakat a karámból, akik teljes lelki nyugalommal léptettek oda a bokszaikhoz. Edward beengedte Jackpotot és Fürgét, majd gyorsan neki is látott, hogy rendbe tegye Őket.

A feketehajú hamarabb végzett, így beállt segíteni a szőke táltoshoz. Ed kicsit hátrább húzódott, még úgy sem akart a srác közelében lenni, hogy Jackpot köztük van.

- Gyerünk reggelizni – indult ki a bokszból, s két nagyobb lépéssel már Roy előtt járt jóval. Bent a konyhában kissé feszülten pakolt elő a reggelihez, majd amikor kiment a kutyát megetetni, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, hogy elkerült a vendége közvetlen közeléből.

Reggeli után Edward felment egy alapos zuhanyra, mert az istálló padlás béli portól köhögött és tüsszögött. Örült egy kis egyedüllétnek, megnyugodott.

Nyugalma egészen addig tartott, míg kilépve a fürdőből szabályosan Roynak nem ütközött. Ijedten pillantott fel a srácra, aki csak villantott Rá egy mosolyt és belépett a szabaddá vált fürdőszobába.

Jackpot idegesen táncolt fel-alá a bokszban, és Ed amint a reteszhez ért a ló mintha még idegesebb lett volna.

- Te ragasztod Rá…? – kérdezte Roy.

- Nem tudom… - rázta meg a fejét, és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni magára, ahogy megszólította a lovát. – Hé, Jackpot! Nyugi, mi a baj? – ám a ló meg sem hallotta. A szőke kezdett megijedni, mikor a feketehajú mellé lépett.

- Talán csak kicsit stresszes. Hagyjuk Őket ma pihenni, mit szólsz? – kérdezte.

- Ömm… jó – bólintott. – És mit csináljunk?

- Menjünk be a városba. Meghívlak egy fagyira és akár bent is ebédelhetünk – ajánlotta fel.

- Rendben, menjünk – egyezett bele, bár nem volt benne egészen biztos, hogy jó ötlet lesz ez.

Még kiengedték a lovakat a karámba, majd felmentek átöltözni. Elsétáltak a közelben lévő buszmegállóhoz, és az első járatra felszálltak. Ed behúzódott az ablak mellé, egyik fülében szólt a zene, kibámult az ablakon.

Napos idő volt, nyár elejéhez képest meleg, de tűrhető volt még az aszfaltozott városközpontban is. A főtéren ültek le egy árnyékos padra és eszegették a gyorsan olvadó fagylaltokat.

- A tegnap estéről… - kezdte kissé zavarta Roy, -… azt hiszem, elragadott a hév…

- Az nem kifejezés – morogta.

- Ne haragudj. Én… nem akartalak _bántani_…

- Tudok akkorát ütni, hogy elvegyem a kedved mindentől – jegyezte meg színtelenül.

- Hát, nem vagy épp védtelen, azt meg kell hagyni – mosolyodott el.

- Különben hogy védtem volna meg magam Tőled meg az idióta barátaidtól?

- Jogos – sóhajtott. – De tényleg ne haragudj – kérte komolyan. A szőke sóhajtott. Elgondolkodva nézett egy percig maga elé.

- Jelenleg csak tippem van, mi történt volna, ha nem állítalak le, és nem tetszik. Nem így képzeltem, és azt hiszem, megijedtem…

- Megértelek – hangzott a felelet. – Ígérem, nem támadlak le többet.

- Ajánlom is! – morrant.

- Ed…

- Hm?

- Olvad a fagyid – vigyorodott el.

- Tényleg – pillantott a kezére, amin már körülbelül egy gombócnyi fagylalt csurgott, csöpögött és ragadt. Mentette a menthetőt, a maradékot eltüntette. – A játszótéren van kút – állt fel és indult arra.

Magas és árnyékos fák vették körül a játszóteret, ami kaviccsal volt felszórva. Kút valóban volt, ahol Edward gyorsan kezet mosott majd az addigra már a piros pókhálószerű kötélen ücsörgő Roy után indult.

Sokkal jobb kedve volt, most, hogy megbeszélték a történteket. Rálépett a kötélhálóra, ami megmozdult, mire Roy felkapta a fejét. Elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta a szőkét, aki pontosan kiszámolt mozdulatokkal lépdelt a kötelek közt, s pillanatok alatt fent volt a tetején.

- Olyan vagy, mint egy majom – jegyezte meg Roy, csak, hogy heccelje egy kicsit.

- Neked meg akkora a szád, mint egy vízilóé! – vágott vissza.

- Arra nem ülök fel, ha nem haragszol, az embert reggelizik – vigyorgott.

- Nem bánt az, csak megkóstol – vont vállat, és leugrott a kavicsokra. – Jössz?

- Várj, hogy kell innen lejönni?!

- Ahogy felmentél, sok ész! Ugorj le, hátha mehetünk a traumára, az orvosom örülne, ha egyszer nem nekem volna bajom – vigyorgott szélesen, ahogy figyelte Roy szerencsétlenkedését a kötélhálón. Végül megunta a várást, és bár jól szórakozott, mégis lenavigálta a kötelekről a feketehajút. – Fára tudsz mászni, kötélre nem?

- A fán általában egy út van le-fel, nem kell találgatni… - magyarázta.

- Jó kifogás sose rossz, béna vagy – közölte. Témát váltott: - Mennyire ismered a várost?

- Nem eléggé – sóhajtotta. – Csak két évig jártam ide suliba, aztán a költözés után meg átiratkoztam – magyarázta.

- Mutatok valamit – indult el céltudatosan a város üdülőterületei felé, ahol már voltak páran, de a nyári csúcsforgalomhoz képest üres volt.

Üres nyaralók mellett sétáltak el a kellemes napsütésben, a kertmozi is zárva volt még, mire kiértek a partra. Kavicsos út vezetett a hosszan elnyúló sétányra, a parton köveket mosott a víz, a betongáton már kint voltak a lépcsők, amiken a vízbe lehetett menni.

A vízi csúszda nem került még vissza a helyére, ahogy a vízi biciklik sem. A büfék és fagylaltárusok nem voltak még nyitva, pár úszó tartózkodott a vízben, a bóják sem foglalták el a megszokott helyüket.

Odébb a kisebb öbölben két vitorlás volt csak kikötve. Edward arra vette az irányt a gát néhol töredezett betonján lépdelve. Roy követte, a csillogó víz, a kellemes meleg egy kicsit elbódította, kedve lett volna megmártózni a vízben.

Ed a kikötő öbölig ment, ami egyik oldalt vörös sziklákkal volt kirakva, a másik oldalt hullámtörő gát is volt, de ott is körbe voltak rakva a sziklák. A betonon indult el ki a végére, ahol három-négy méter hely volt a két gát között, és ahol a csónakok és kisebb vitorlások be szoktak hajózni.

Innen nem látták a hatalmas sziklákat, ahol előző nap fürödtek.

- Jó hely ez, amíg nem lep el mindent a turistának nevezett állatfaj – szólalt meg a szőke, ahogy leült a gát fél méter magasan lévő tetejére.

- Mért állat? – kérdezte meg Roy, aki mellé ült.

- Egy, nem hagynak engem rajzolni, ha kijövök ide; kettő, csak a szemét marad utánuk; három, bent a városban egész éjszaka randalíroznak. Meg itt is. Szerencsére a Mi környékünk távol esik a központtól és innen is, engem nem zavarnak – magyarázta.

- Aha – bólintott a feketehajú.

Edward felállt, lelépett a kövekhez, levette a cipőjét, és nagyobb kőre ülve belelógatta a lábát a vízbe.

- Még hideg – állapította meg.

- Két-három hét múlva pont jó lesz – mondta Roy.

- Menjünk? Három óra is lesz, mire hazaérünk. Még kimehetünk az erdőbe vagy valami, tudok egy madár lest, vagy esetleg átlovagolhatnánk a lovardába, bemutatnám Minát. Régen voltam nála, biztosan örülne – gondolkodott el.

- Mina? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

- Ja, neked nem is volt alkalmam mesélni! – csapott a homlokára. – Mina Nela csikója. Vagyis nem is csikó már, lassan tíz éves lesz. Tavaly nyárig nem is hallottam Róla. Teljesen olyan, mint Nela… kedves, megértő, okos, szelíd és gyönyörű – mesélte.

Roy elmosolyodott, ahogy hallgatta a szőkét.

- Csak Jackpotról szoktál így áradozni – jegyezte meg.

- Mert Rá Én vigyázok, mert Őt szeretem a legjobban. Mina nagyon hasonlít Nelára, akit szintén nagyon szerettem. Talán… Nelát látom benne – magyarázta.

Roy észrevette, hogy a szőke hangja messze nem olyan szomorú és gyászos, mint mikor először mesélt neki a hírből ismert Neláról.

- Menjünk – bólintott végül, és búcsúzva a látványtól követte. Sokszor megjegyezte már magának, hogy valóban festői szépségű helyen laknak.

Gyalogoltak hazáig, és tényleg hármat mutatott az óra, mikor beléptek a konyhába. Egy gyors ebéd után nyergeltek.

Csendes, keskeny ösvényeken lovagoltak az erdőben. Kellemes hűvös volt a fák közt, levegő sem rezdült. Talán a vihar előtti csend állapota volt ez, talán tényleg minden rendben volt…

Este olyan műsor ment a tévében, amit Roy mindenképpen meg akart nézni. Edward is odaült, és majdnem sötétben firkálgatott. Végül nem lévén jobb ötlete, Royt kezdte rajzolni.

A srác Rápillantott.

- Mit nézel annyira? – kérdezte.

- Téged – vont vállat.

- Miért? – hajolt közelebb, hogy meglesse, min ügyködik a fiatalabb.

- Nem, nem! Maradj ott, még nem fejeztem be! – szólt Rá.

- De utána megmutatod! – ült vissza az eredeti pózába.

- Felőlem, neked is adhatom – vonta meg újra a vállát és tovább firkálgatott a fekete tollal. Tíz perc múlva ráfirkantott egy dátumot meg egy aláírást a papírra és átnyújtotta a modelljének.

- Ez tök jó – mosolyodott el Roy.

- Nézd meg majd fényben is – tanácsolta, majd nyújtózva felállt. – Megyek aludni, az óra ugyanakkor kukorékol, mint szokott – ezzel fellépdelt a lépcsőn.

- Tíz perc és megyek – szólt utána a feketehajú.

A tíz perc fél órára nyúlt, ami alatt Ed elaludt. Roy beosont a szobába. A szőke a falhoz húzódva aludt, így az ágya majdnem háromnegyede kihasználatlanul maradt. A feketehajú elmosolyodott és óvatosan bemászott mellé az ágyba.

Edward megrezzent, érezte, hogy a vendége mellé fekszik. Teste megfeszült, ahogy érezte a karokat az oldalára csúszni. De Roy nem mozdult többet, csak félig-meddig ölelte. Megnyugodott, hisz' amúgy is megígérte, hogy nem nyúl hozzá…

Fészkelődött kicsit, közelebb bújt hozzá, úgy aludt vissza nyugodtan.


	5. E E naplója

E. E. naplója

Az ébresztő dallam ezúttal alig pár másodpercet szólhatott, mert Edward rögtön elhallgattatta. Roy meg sem rezdült, továbbra is Őt ölelve aludt nyugodtan. A szőke is visszaejtette fejét a párnára és szorosabban bújt hozzá. Az óra majd szól… fél óra múlva.

Újra felcsendült a dal, ezúttal a telefon egy ügyes bukfenccel megakadályozta, hogy a csörgőóra megint egyszerűen ki legyen nyomva – a földön kötött ki. Ed csak úgy érhette volna el, ha félig-meddig átmászik Royon, aki lassan ébredezni kezdett.

- Fel kéne kelni – morogta a szőke, és sehogy sem érte el a zenélő telefont.

- Majd… - ásított és még mielőtt Ő nyúlt volna a zengő kütyüért az elhallgatott. – Ilyenkor Én se szeretem – mondta.

- Na, látod. – Visszafeküdt, és majdnem vissza is aludt, de Roy megbökdöste, hogy tényleg fel kellene kelni. – Holnap mész is? – kérdezte hirtelen.

- Igen – bólintott kedvetlenül. – De addig van még a mai nap, és a holnap – tette hozzá.

- Mit csináljunk ma? – nem akart még felkelni, húzta inkább az időt, addig is fekhet nyugodtan. Jól érezte magát.

- Passz. Te vagy a házigazda, találd el Te. – Ed hümmögött, gondolatai lassan követték egymást, visszaaludt volna.

- Mit szólnál, ha mégis megnéznénk a Kúriát? – tette fel a költői kérdést.

- Azt, hogy nem – vágta rá Roy.

- Félsz? – ismételte meg a kérdést, amit tegnapelőtt is feltett. Választ ismét nem kapott. – Tizenkilenc éves létedre nem mersz bemenni egy öreg ház falai közé, csak mert riogatják vele a gyerekeket? – tudakolta. – Pedig tök jó hely. Hatalmas könyvtár van benne, dugig mindenféle könyvvel, rengeteg rejtekajtó és folyosó, a pince hangulatos, és képzeld, a falfestmények szeme mozog! – mesélte vigyorogva.

- Akkor sem veszel rá, hogy bemenjek oda – közölte.

- Nem-e? – villantak meg szemei. – Pedig van zseblámpám, fáklyák, gyertyák, pirózahtnál kedvedre.

- Felejts el! – rázta meg a fejét.

- Oké. Mássz le az ágyamról – parancsolt Rá.

- Mi? – pislogott értetlenül a feketehajú.

- Jól hallottad. Ha cserélni akarsz, bökd ki – mondta. Roy kelletlenül feltápászkodott, a táskája felé indult.

Ed az előbbi álmosságát meghazudtolva ugrott fel és viharzott ki a fürdőszobába az útközben zsákmányolt ruháival. Tökéletes terve volt, mivel veheti rá Royt, hogy mégis elmenjenek a Kúriába.

A szokottnál kicsit többet időzött a fürdőszobában, ami Roynak is feltűnt bár nem tette szóvá, csak Ő is elindult a fürdőszobába. Amint csukódott az ajtaja Ed kiosont a szobájából, utána…

Nyugodtan arcot mosott, felöltözött, elűzte álmosságát. Indult volna vissza a szobába, ám az ajtó nem engedelmeskedett az akaratának – vagyis nem nyílt ki. Hallotta a házigazdája halk kuncogását az ajtón túlról.

- Ed, ez nem vicces, engedj ki! – kiabált ki.

Edward az ajtónak támasztotta a hátát, úgy ücsörgött, kezében az ajtó kulcsát forgatta és halkan nevetett.

- Ó, dehogynem! – vágta rá vigyorogva. – Kiengedlek, ha eljössz velem a Kúriába! – közölte feltételeit.

- Nem megyek! – ellenkezett odabentről Roy.

- Hát jó – vont vállat a szőke, amit a bent lévő nem láthatott. – Átadom üdvözletedet Shadownak. Megyek, megnézem, mi van velük, egy óra múlva jövök! – eközben Al macskái odasomfordáltak hozzá, így eljátszadozott az öccse házi kedvenceivel.

- Várj! – kiáltott ki a srác. – Jól van, menjünk, mit bánom Én, csak engedj ki! – semmi válasz. – Edward! – Kattant a zár, az ajtó kinyílt. A szőke a szembe falnál ült, a macskák társaságában és győzedelmesen vigyorgott. – Ez nem volt fair – közölte Roy durcásan.

- Türelmetlen vagy – vont vállat. – Még öt percig nyávogsz és kiengedlek, így viszont megyünk a Kúriába, utána úszni – jelentette be a tervét.

- Nagyszerű – forgatta a szemeit.

- Ugyan, ne legyél már morcos! Nem aludtad ki magad, mi? Mikor másztál fel?

- Fél órával utánad – vont vállat.

- Akkor nem sokkal aludtam többet pedig.

Hatalmas kastélyszerű építmény előtt álltak meg. A sötét falak borzongató hangulatot teremtettek az ódon háznak. Az ablakok koszosak, a bejárat hatalmas korhadó félben lévő ajtó, fém kopogtatókkal.

- Hátul van egy istálló, otthagyhatjuk a lovakat, míg benézünk – szólt Ed, s arra indította Jackpotot. – Kámfor, gyere! – füttyentett a kutyának, akit elhoztak magukkal.

Roy beletörődve követte. Borsódzott a háta az egész környéktől, maga sem tudta, miért. Remélte, fél óránál többet nem töltenek a falak közt és megnyugodhat, ezen is túlesett – Edward kérésére.

Hátul valóban volt egy istállóépület. Feltűnően jó állapotban, a szőke csak a rozsdás reteszekkel bíbelődött egy kicsit, mire megadó nyikorgás után kinyíltak.

- Maradsz! – parancsolt Rá a kutyára. – Vigyázz a lovakra, nem sokára jövünk – Kámfor engedelmesen leült az istálló ajtajában és nyugton maradt.

Nem a főbejáraton léptek a félhomályos házba, hanem egy hátsó bejáraton, ami valamikor a konyháé lehetett. Onnan rögtön az étkezőbe jutottak, ahol most a hatalmas asztal a falnál állt. A falon fakult képek voltak, amikből nem sokat lehetett kivenni, az idő pora befedte őket, csak egy-két erősebb szín világlott ki a por alól.

- Erre gyere – indult el Ed a kőlépcsőn felfelé, ahonnan egy nagyobb terembe értek. A terem négy sarkában négy csigalépcső vezetett felfelé, a szőke tovább lépdelt a nyugatin.

Kerek toronyszobába értek, ahol – mint mindenhol – vastag por fedett mindent. A zseblámpákra még nem volt szükség, elég fény volt, hogy láthassanak, mivel az ablaküvegek beeresztettek annyit. A szőke kitárta az ablakokat, és kinézett a tájra.

Átláttak az erdő felett a sziklákig, ahol fürödtek, egy másik ablakon az udvarra láttak le, ami négyszögletű volt íves kapuval és egy szökőkúttal.

- Flancos hely lehetett ez – jegyezte meg Roy.

- Ja – értett egyet szűkszavúan Ed. – Még valamit mutatok, és mehetünk, ha gondolod – mondta, és már csukta is vissza a tiltakozó ablakokat.

- Rendben – egyezett bele.

Visszamentek a terembe, majd egy ajtón átlépve hosszabb folyosón indultak el. Lovagi páncélok, gyertyatartók és képek sorakoztak a fal mellett és rajta. A lámpák elég fényt adtak a nehéz levegőjű és sötét folyosón. Lépteiket elnyelte a vastag szőnyeg, ami valamikor talán piros vagy vörös lehetett, most azonban szürke volt, s a lépteikre felgomolygott belőle a por.

Benyitva egy ajtón ismerős szag csapta meg Roy orrát, de körül kellett néznie, hogy azonosítani tudja. Poros, régi könyvek. Nagyobb könyvtárszobában álltak. Körös-körül polcok, roskadásig telepakolva sötét bőrkötéses könyvekkel.

- Ez itt egy magánkönyvtár. A családon kívül, aki itt élt, sosem nyúlt hozzá senki, a bulira bezártam, nehogy bárki is betévedjen ide – magyarázta. – Az egyetlenek vagyunk, akik látják ezt.

- Jasmine és Al tudnak róla? – kérdezte meg.

- Csak Ők – bólintott. – Más nagyon nem mert ide jönni – mondta, ahogy az ablakhoz lépett.

Határozott mozdulattal húzta el a hatalmas függönyöket. Vastag por kavarodott fel, alig látva tárta szélesre az ablakokat, hogy szellőzzön a helyiség és jusson be elég fény. Köhögve hajolt ki az ablakon friss levegőt szívni, majd visszafordult a szoba felé.

- Körülnézhetünk egy kicsit, vannak érdekes dolgok – ezzel egy polchoz lépett, és leemelt egy vékonyabb kötetet. – Ez a család története – bökött a polcra.

Roy odalépett, és leemelt egy könyvet találomra, majd pár oldal lapozgatás után végigpörgette az egészet. Elhúzta a száját.

- Titkos írás – morogta.

- Az – bólintott Ed.

- Megfejtetted?

- Nem kellett – vont vállat.

- Ezt meg, ho… - nem fejezte be a mondatot, egy fekete-fehér fénykép röppent ki a könyv lapjai közül. A feketehajú felemelte a képet, letörölgette róla a port. Az egyik ablakhoz lépett és megszemlélte. Felkiáltott meglepetésében.

- Ez úgy néz ki, mint Te! – csodálkozott el őszintén. Ed felnézett, helyére csúsztatta a kezében tartott könyvet és odalépett a sráchoz. Megvizsgálta a fotót.

- Tényleg hasonlít – állapította meg a jobb szélen álló világos hajú, szemű komor ábrázatú fiúról. Megfordította a képet. – 1872, karácsony – olvasta a dátumot. Visszaadta a fényképet, és a polchoz lépve sebesen futtatta ujjait végig a könyvek gerincén. – Pedig itt volt valahol… - morogta magának.

- Mit keresel? – érdeklődött Roy.

- Egy kis kék bőrkötéses könyvet, E. E. monogrammal – felelt. – Megvan! – mosolyodott el győzedelmesen. A könyv valóban sötétkék volt, aranyozott betűkkel az elején: _E. E. _

- E. E.?

- Elizabeth… Elric – bökte ki kis szünettel.

- A rokonodé?! Vagyis… - kezdte hüledezve.

- Igen – bólintott, hogy jóra gondolt. – De lássuk, mit ír 1872 karácsonyáról… - lapozta fel a könyvet. Megtalálta a naplóbejegyzést, és hosszan tanulmányozta, mert mint minden, ez is titkos írással volt írva. – Valami ilyesmi: _„1872. december huszonnégy – Nagypapa, a családfő bejelentette, hogy halálos beteg. Először mindenki elhűlt, majd végrendeletírásra bíztatták. Főleg Apa, Ő a legidősebb, Ő lesz a családfő, Ő örökölné a házat, az istállót, mindent. Én Nagypapán kívül Lindiért aggódom, Apa sosem szerette, biztosan el fogja adni, amint az Ő kezében lesz az irányítás. Az a baja vele, hogy nem versenyló, és így semmi hasznunk nincs belőle (…)._

_Meg azért, mert az idióta bátyámon és rajtam kívül nincs más gyerek a családban. Engem házasságra akarnak kényszeríteni, s csak Nagypapa tudta megakadályozni… Bátyó meg… Őt nem érdekli, mi lesz a családdal vagy a birtokkal. Folyton csak azzal a lovász sráccal lóg (…). _– nem olvasta tovább a naplórészletet. – A többi elmosódott – jelentette ki végül. – Valahol van a naplónak egy folytatása. Azt hiszem, itt tizenöt, tizenhat éves lehetett. Említi valamikor, hogy a bátyja két évvel idősebb nála, de ha jól emlékszem, nem említ senkit név szerint csak az állatait – tette hozzá.

- Értem – bólintott elgondolkodva.

Az istálló felől dühös ugatást hozott a lágy szellő az ablak felé. Edward ijedten csapta le a könyvet a legközelebbi asztalra, és rohant ki a könyvtárszobából, hogy Roy alig tudott lépést tartani vele.

Lóhalálában értek le az istállóhoz, Kámfor dühösen ugatott az épület ajtajában, de alig mozdult el a helyéről.

- Keresd! – parancsolt az ebre, miután vetett egy pillantást a lovakra, akiknek semmi bajuk nem volt. – Mindjárt jövök! – ezzel a szélsebesen elrohanó feketeség után lódult.

Tíz-tizenöt perc múlva sétálva ért vissza az istállóhoz.

- Bárki járt is itt, Blacky elüldözte, és a nyomait is elvesztettük – jelentette. – Minden rendben…?

- Furcsa… - gondolkodott el Roy. – Igen, minden rendben, a lovak csak megijedtek.

- Akkor jó, jobb lesz, ha megyünk – tanácsolta. – Ennyi izgalom elég volt mára.

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha ennél nagyobb bajod sosem lett volna – jegyezte meg. – De igazad van, gyerünk – értett egyet.

- Volt már, de megszoktam a nyugalmat – vont vállat. – Gyerünk.

Lóra pattantak, és nyugodt ügetésben elhagyták a Kúria környékét. A kis sziklákkal körülvett öbölbe mentek, ahol pár napja is pancsoltak…

***

Belépett a poros, de most feltűnően világos szobába. Felvette kezébe a naplót, amin látszott, hogy sebtében lett lecsapva az asztalra. Óvatosan megforgatta könyvecskét. Elmosolyodott az arany „E" betűkön.

Zsebébe csúsztatta a naplót, szinte oda sem nézve vette le a párját, egy bordó kötésű, kicsit vastagabb, de azonos borítóméretű kötetet, amin szintén szerepelt a monogram. Ez is zsebébe került, majd miután becsukta az ablakokat és behúzta a függönyöket a szemüvegét törölgetve indult ki.

Ideje hazamennie…

***

Négy óra tájban értek haza. A lovak vígan legelésztek a karámban, míg Ők valami ehető után néztek a konyhában majd kiültek a karámokhoz falatozni az egyetlen árnyékot adó fa alá.

Edward elszundított, ahogy feküdt az árnyékban, a Napnak már narancshoz közeli színei voltak, mikor Roy felébresztette. A szőke ásítva ült fel, nyújtózott és elmosolyodott.

- Egész jó a mai nap – jegyezte meg váratlanul.

- Egész jó – hagyta Rá Roy. Megszólalt a csengő, Kámfor felugrott, ugatva rohant a kapuhoz.

- Akárki legyen is, elküldöm a fenébe… - morogta Ed. Feltápászkodott, és ment ajtót nyitni.

Döbbenten pislogott fel a „vendégre". Az ajtóban magas, szőke, szemüveges férfi állt. Mosolyogva, türelmesen várta, hogy a fiú elálljon az ajtóból. Az végül felocsúdva, dühösen villanó szemekkel lépett egyet hátra.

- Csakis azért nem csapom az orrodra az ajtót, mert Anyu örülni fog – közölte színtelenül. Ezzel már indult is vissza a kertbe. Elrontotta a kedvét a férfi megjelenése. Hisz' olyan régen elment… Mért pont most kellett visszajönnie?!

- Ki volt? – érdeklődött Roy, ahogy morogva lezuttyant mellé a fűre.

- Senki érdekes – felelte fogcsikorgatva. Felpattant, átlendült a karám kerítése felett és magához füttyentette Jackpotot. A ló oldalának dőlve próbált kicsit megnyugodni, közben cirógatta a táltost.

Észre sem vette, hogy közben a férfi is követte, s most észre sem véve Royt megbűvölve nézte Főnyereményt. A ló nyerítve üdvözölte, majd vidáman odakocogott hozzá, faképnél hagyva a gazdáját. Ed csak nézett utána, s nem tudta kitalálni, mi a fene üthetett a lovába.

A férfi elmosolyodott, értő kézzel nyúlt a lóhoz. Megsimogatta az orrát, a nyakát, Jackpot pedig hagyta magát, nem kapott a keze után.

- Kit látnak szemeim? Nahát, Téged is, de régen láttalak – beszélt a lóhoz.

- Honnan ismered?! – kérdezte Edward, és kezdett kiakadni…

- Az egy hosszú történet – mosolygott felé a férfi. – Lindi egyik leszármazottja – jelentette ki.

- Mi?! _Azé _a Lindié? Akiről Elizabeth naplójában is szó van?

- Elolvastad? – lepődött meg kissé.

- Még szép! Egyszerű volt megfejteni…

- Igen, arról a kancáról van szó – bólintott. – És Főnyereményt, vagy ahogyan mostanában nevezik Jackpotot Én tanítottam be, miután…

- Nem érdekel! – vágott a szavába a fiú. Nagy léptekkel indult a karám hátuljánál lévő kapuhoz, kinyitotta, hívására Jackpot lelkesen ügetett oda hozzá – hiába, mégiscsak Edward a főnök…

A szőke felpattant a lóra és elvágtatott az erdő felé.

Roy figyelte a jelenetet, bár túl hamar elvesztette a fonalat. Mikor Ed elvágtatott Ő mormogott valamit az orra alatt, beugrott a karámba és Shadowt magához hívva utána porzott.

A tóparton talált rá szőkére. Egy kisebb dombon ücsörgött, amit fű borított, Jackpot a vízben játszott, Shadow utána ment. Roy leült mellé, egy ideig Ő is figyelte a vizet.

- Az Apád…? – kérdezte meg végül.

- Utálom… - morogta dühösen.

- Mért? – Mielőtt válaszolt volna, átkarolta térdeit, és rátámasztotta állát.

- Otthagyott minket… tízen éve, Al még kicsi volt… Anyu hazavárta… de csak most jött… - hirtelen dőlt hátra, karjával takarta arcát. – Elegem van belőle… már most – motyogta.

- Szerintem igazán adhatnál neki egy új esélyt – jegyezte meg.

- Meg sem hallottad, mit mondtam az előbb? Otthagyott minket, Roy! Egy laza mozdulattal kisétált az életünkből…! – Az idősebb fölé hajolt, óvatosan elhúzta a karját, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen. Ed felnézett Rá. Az arany szemek dühöt, kétségbeesést, fájdalmat tükröztek.

- Mégiscsak az Apád, nem? Nem akarod, hogy újra egy család legyetek?

- De…

- Akkor?

- Nem tudom. Nem tudnék megbocsátani. Nem magam miatt… Al csak fényképeken látta…

- Át kellene gondolnod nyugodtan a dolgot – mondta, majd apró puszit adott a fiú ajkaira.

- Nem tudok nyugodtan gondolkodni – rázta meg a fejét. – Főleg, ha ilyeneket csinálsz – tette hozzá sokkal halkabban.

- Segítek – mosolygott Rá. – Gyere.

Úgy húzta magához, hogy a lábai közt üld a földön, neki háttal.

- Lazíts egy kicsit – kérte, ahogy kezei a két vállánál kezdték masszírozni. – Relaxálj, lebegj a semmiben, meglátod, jót tesz – biztatta kedves hangon.

Ed érezte, hogy a mögötte ülő egyik keze elengedi a vállát egy pillanatra, majd halk, nyugtató, szöveg nélküli dallam csendült fel.

- Jesszus, ezt honnan szedted? – érdeklődött.

- Vizsgaidőszakban nyugtató hatása van – hangzott a válasz.

- Aha – hagyta Rá. Többet nem is szólt.

Fél óra múlva sokkal jobban érezte magát, sóhajtva dőlt hátra Roy mellkasának.

- Jöhet még egy kis bizalomjáték? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Alszok – motyogta, s valóban fél álomban volt már.

- És mi lesz Apáddal?

- Majd átgondolom még… - ásított és fészkelődött egy kicsit.

- Nem lenne jobb, ha inkább elindulnánk hozzátok és az ágyadban aludnál?

- Most jó így – mormogta.

- Mindjárt sötét van, mennünk kéne – nógatta.

- Na jó, de akkor ma is velem alszol – jelentette ki.

- Lehet róla szó – mosolyodott el és elindultak.

Kattant a zár, a szoba ajtaja zárva volt.

- Akármennyire is, ne nyisson ránk véletlenül se – magyarázta tettét. Ásítozva bújt az ágyába, s szinte azonnal el is aludt, már arra sem nagyon emlékezett, Roy mikor feküdt mellé.


	6. Búcsú

Búcsú

Ezúttal más dallam és hang csendült fel:

„_Zakatol a szívedben a dal_

_Dübörög az élet, nincs itt baj_

_Kavarog a torkodban a szó_

_Őrülten jó!_

_Sírnod kár, az élet gyorsan száll_

_A mélyből nézz fel mindig új nap vár_

_Könnyekkel, hidd el, rossz úton jársz_

_De a szív, ha túlcsordul_

_Azt hagynod kell már!_

_Ébredj hát, az óra gyorsan jár,_

_A boldogság az néha tényleg fáj_

_Élned kell, a szíved gyógyul majd_

_Ha a rumba táncot jár_

_Őrülj meg hát!_

_Zakatol a szívedben a dal_

_Dübörög az élet, nincs itt baj_

_Kavarog a torkodban a szó_

_Őrülten jó!_

_Zakatol a kéz alatt egy dal_

_Dübörög a lábad, nincs itt baj_

_Kavarog a vér a forró vágy_

_Úgy lüktet már!_

_Érezd már, a bánat úgy elszáll_

_Egy pillantás és máris köddé vált_

_Élned kell, hidd el, jó úton jársz_

_Ha a rumba táncot jár_

_Csak őrülj meg hát!_

_Zakatol a szívedben a dal_

_Dübörög az élet, nincs itt baj_

_Kavarog a torkodban a szó_

_Őrülten jó!_

_Zakatol a kéz alatt egy dal_

_Dübörög a lábad, nincs itt baj_

_Kavarog a vér a forró vágy_

_Úgy lüktet már!_

_Mindig hinned kell, hogy lesz majd egy dal_

_Hogy lesz majd egy szó az vígasztal_

_Hogy túléled majd, mit átélni kár_

_De ha megtörtént búsulnod nem kell, csak engedd el már!—„_

A dal elhallgatott, Roy megmozdult egy kicsit, Ed csak közelebb bújt hozzá.

- Fél óra múlva is fog zenélni – morogta félálomban, és ha kapott választ, arra már nem emlékezett. Úgy érezte, egy perc múlva újra megszólalt az ilyenkor nagyon utált telefon. De mikor ránézett az bizony fél kilencet mutatott.

Kedvetlenül sóhajtott, nem akart még felkelni, olyan jól érezte így magát.

- Mi a terved mára? – kérdezte az idősebb, ahogy kicsit fészkelődött.

- Délelőtt még kerülhetünk egyet, aztán ebédre süssünk palacsintát… vagy Én játszok a konyhában, Te meg addig összeszedheted a cuccod. Mikor akarsz indulni…? – kérdezte kedvetlenül. Nem akarta, hogy a srác elmenjen. Pár nap alatt megszokta a jelenlétét, és jól érezte magát a közelében, maga sem értette miért.

- Mindegy, egy óra alatt otthon leszek – mormogta. – És ez egész jól hangzik. Úgyis kíváncsi voltam, hogy' sütsz palacsintát – mosolyodott el. A hátára feküdt, nyújtózott a takaró alatt. Ed a hasán feküdt, félig ölelve a párnáját, visszaalvásra készen.

- Ön- és közveszélyesen – morogta aztán ásított.

- A tűzoltók, mentők számát tartsam észben? – érdeklődött.

- Úgyis tudni kell – vont vállat. Nehezen, de felült, nyújtózott hátát a fehér falvédőnek támasztotta.

- Na, kezdjük el a mai napot – követte a példáját.

- Semmi kedvem – mormogta ehhez mérten kedv nélkül.

- Nem mindegy, hogy hogyan kezded – jegyezte meg.

- Nem mindegy, hogy délig alszol, vagy csak nyolcig – mondta.

- Nem erre gondoltam – rázta meg a fejét.

- Hanem? – Roy közelebb hajolt hozzá, mire nyelt egyet.

- Az sem mindegy, kivel kezded – mosolyodott el.

- Aha… - hagyta Rá, és nem volt hová húzódnia a srác elől. De csak az esze tiltakozott a helyzet ellen… A teste nem. Sőt! Elmosolyodott, kihívóan nézett Roy szemeibe, aki egy tipikus egoista vigyor után megcsókolta.

Ed viszonozta, még akkor is, ha ép elméje üvöltött kínjában, hogy hagyja, hogy egy nála több mint három évvel idősebb srác csókolja meg. Nem érdekelte különösebben, főleg ilyenkor. Álmatlan éjszakákon majd lesz ideje tanakodni a dolgon.

- Menni kéne, a lovak már biztosan éhesek – mondta pár perc csend után.

- Most ne zárd rám az ajtót, jó? – kérte egy szúrós pillantással.

- Nem fogom! – ígérte. Ő még lustálkodott egy kicsit az ágyában, amíg Roy a fürdőszobában volt.

A lovak a karámban legelésztek, nyugodtan. Hohenheim a fa alatt ücsörgött, ahol tegnap Ők is, és nézte a hátasokat. A két fiú a kerítéshez sétált, de a lovak nem indultak meg a kapu felé közeledtükre, nyugodtan álltak tovább, míg nem szólították Őket.

- Minden rendben velük, indulásra készek – szólt a férfi.

- Köszönjük – mondta Roy, mivel tudta, Edtől ne számítson ilyesmire. A szőke csak biccentet, és inkább Jackpotot figyelte. A ló elégedettnek tűnt, nyugodtnak és kiegyensúlyozottnak. Tényleg minden rendben volt vele.

Reggeli után nyergeltek, és az erdő felé indultak. Ezúttal Fürge is velük tartott futó száron.

- Mért nem mondtad, hogy a Kúria a családodé? – kérdezte Roy hirtelen.

- Mert csak volt – vont vállat. – És amúgy sem számít sokat.

- Mért ne számítana?! Az elmúlt évszázad egyik legjobb tenyészkancájának leszármazottjának a nyergében ülsz! Jackpot értéke óriási! – felnevetett. – Ha ezt Apám tudná! Soha nem vált volna meg Tőle! – itt már kacagott.

- Mi olyan vicces? – érdeklődött szemöldök felvonva.

- Hát ez az egész! Mindkettőtökről kiderült, hogy nemesi családból származtok – vigyorgott szélesen. – És, hogy Apám szívhatja a fogát, mert lazán eladta neked az „értéktelen" Főnyereményt, mikor nem hiába ez a neve!

- De jó nekem, kékvérű vagyok – forgatta szemeit unottan Ed. – Ettől az égvilágon semmi nem változik. És mért jó neked, hogy Apád valószínűleg egy csomó pénztől bukott el?

- Mert neki csak ez számít – mondta. – Folyton üzleti úton van, alig látni otthon, és amikor véletlenül mégis otthon van, akkor is mindig elégetlenedik valami miatt. Szerencsére még nem volt otthon, úgyhogy a matek négyesem miatt még nem szólt meg, de figyeld csak meg, mondani fogja.

- Akkor neked se fényes a kapcsolatod vele… - sóhajtotta.

- Hát nem… Anyu sok mindennek örül, támogat, Apa viszont szöges ellentéte. Ez van – vont vállat. – Különösebben nem érdekel, míg Anyunak vagy Shadownak nem árt a hülyesége.

- Váltsunk inkább témát – kérte.

- Jó – egyezett bele. – Nem gondoltál még versenyzésre? A Te tehetségeddel akármit megtanulhatnál.

- Versenyeztem már, mondjuk nem volt valami komoly. Jackpot második helyet futott. De azóta nem indultam semmin, Nyeremény hobbi ló, nem versenyre való.

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy zsoké akarsz lenni?

- Ezt honnan szedted?! - kérdezte ledöbbenten.

- Egyik este mondtad, mikor szökésben voltunk – emlékezett vissza.

- Nem emlékszem semmi ilyenre – gondolkodott el.

- Lehet, félálomban voltál – mosolyodott el.

- Az más… Egyébként gondolkoztam rajta… de majd elválik – vont vállat.

- Mi az, hogy „majd elválik"? Most kellene eldöntened, nem?

- Van még időm.

- És mire észbe kapsz, késő lesz – tette hozzá. – De ez csak egy megjegyzés.

- És Te? Nem akarsz versenyezni? – tette fel a kérdést.

- Most lenne rá időm, de nem tudom, mit kezdek magammal. A következő évet ugyan kihagyom, de utána kérdőjelek állnak. És Shadowt Én is hobbi lónak tartom, így se jut Rá annyi időm, mint szeretném.

- Azt mondom, semmi nincs veszve – mosolyodott el. Ekkor értek ki a homokos partra. – Egy versenyt?

- Mi a tét? – villantak meg Roy szemei.

- A tudat, hogy győztél – felelte. Fürge melléjük lépdelt, és Edward fel akarta kötni a futószárat, hogy nehogy felbukjon benne a csoki barna. Ehhez egyik lábát kiakasztotta a kengyelből és áthajolt a másik lóhoz.

Jackpot csak egy nagyon kicsit lépett arrébb. Pont elég volt. Ed elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és sehol nem találva fogást beesett a két ló közé. A szőke táltos pedig elszelelt.

- Féltékeny – jegyezte meg Roy. – Jól vagy? – pillantott le Edre.

- Soha többet nem kapsz cukrot! – kiabálta Főnyeremény után dühösen. Fellendült Fürgére és rögtön vágtába ugratta. Shadow mellettük vágtázott.

Fürge megrázta a fejét, sörényét az ideiglenes lovasa arcába fújta a menetszél. Megnyújtotta lépteit, lassan maga mögött hagyta az éjfeketét, szélsebesen közeledett a már csak léptető Nyeremény felé.

Csakhogy Jackpot szeretett fogócskázni. Amint felfigyelt a vészesen közel ért Fürgére és a gazdájára, megugrott és elporzott. A csoki barna látta benne a vetélytársat, a legyőzendő akadályt. Hű volt nevéhez, kezdte beérni az élen vágtázó Főnyereményt.

Sikerült mellé érniük, Ed elkapta a szárat, és egyszerre fordult be a két lóval balra, majd tartotta a kört. Egyre kisebb körben vágtáztak, ügettek végül léptettetek.

- Létezik, hogy Fürge gyorsabban fut Jackpotnál és Shadownál? – kérdezte Roy, ahogy melléjük ért.

- Fürge cseles. És talán kitartóbb. Al meg fog ölni, hogy most kifárasztottam – sóhajtott. – Rád meg most haragszom! – közölte a szőke lóval.

- A verseny lefújva, menjünk vissza – tanácsolta az idősebb.

- Egyet értek – bólintott.

Nem siettek, dél volt, mikor beléptek a kapun, s újabb fél óra múlva értek fel a szőke szobájába.

- Letusolok és megyek főzőcskézni – jelentette be Ed.

- Majd megyek utánad.

Roy is letusolt, majd összeszedte mindenét, és gondosan becsomagolt. A rajzot, amit Edtől kapott elöl hagyta, a kocsiban úgysem lesz semmi baja. Körülnézett a szobában, megpillantott egy rajzot, ami eddig elkerülte a figyelmét. Közelebb lépve elkönyvelte, hogy jól látta – a grafika Shadowt ábrázolta. Elmosolyodott, felkapta a csomagját, és az ajtóból még visszanézett.

Ki tudja, talán többet nem is látja a szobát. Sehol nem érezte ennyire Edward illatát, mint itt… Megrázta a fejét, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Lelépdelt a lépcsőn, a konyhába lépve egy kicsit meglepődött.

Edward mesélt. Az Apjának. A táborozásokról.

Mosolyogva intett és lépett ki. Csomagját és a rajzot betette a kocsiba, majd visszament besegíteni a palacsintasütésbe.

- Nem értem, mi ezen veszélyes – jegyezte meg, mikor a szőke dobva fordította meg az egyik palacsintát.

- Jasmine mondta, Én csak továbbítottam – vont vállat.

Trisha és Alphonse késő délután értek haza. Meglepődtek, ugyanakkor örültek is.

Ed és Roy inkább kimentek, hogy felkészítsék Shadowt az utazásra. A szőke csendes volt, a feketehajú megkérdezte, miért.

- Semmi baj, csak kicsit fáradt vagyok, sok minden történt öt nap alatt.

- Csupán pár nap alatt is megváltozhat az ember élete – mosolygott Rá az idősebb.

- Ki tudja, talán megbarátkozom a gondolattal, hogy Apa visszajött – sóhajtotta.

- Megszoksz vagy megszöksz.

- Igen – mosolyodott el haloványan. Már kint álltak a ház előtt, Roy indulásra kész volt. – Mikor látlak újra? – bukott ki a kérdés a száján.

- Micsoda hülye kérdés! – kiáltott fel. – Szerdán szezonnyitó tábor!

- Na, de… Idén nem megyünk – rázta meg a fejét.

- Pedig a listán az utolsó két név E-vel kezdődik és „lric" a vége – mosolyodott el. – Direkt hagytam az utolsó pillanatra.

- Gonosz vagy! – de Ő is vigyorgott.

- Jövök majd értetek – mondta.

- Rendben. – Akart még valamit mondani, de inkább hallgatott.

- Vigyázz magadra – kérte Roy.

- Te is – mosolygott Rá fel.

- Minden rendben lesz – lehajolt hozzá, apró puszit adott a szájára.

Amikor fel akart egyenesedni Edward átkarolta a nyakát és visszahúzta magához egy forró csókra.

- Ajánlom is!

Roy csak intett, kocsiba pattant, de még szöszmötölt, majd felhangzott egy dal a kocsiból:

„_I want to shine on you and always like the dazzling sun  
I will defend you from all the darkness"_

Az utolsó sort felhangosította, mint lényeg:

_  
„This is the truth from my heart—„_

Ed csak mosolyogva intett utána, s belépett a házba.

Ezzel a Csupán pár napnak vége – de a nyár még csak most kezdődött!

Zakatol az élet: .com/watch?v=fEd96I-q2Ns


	7. Köszönet

Köszönet

Rövidebb, kevesebb minden történt, és ismét csak csigáztam. Oké, bevallom. Hálás köszönetem mindenkinek, aki elolvasta a történetet, és pluszban egy nagy ölelés azoknak, akik írtak kritikát is:

aiemma

Bogi91

Crystin95

Garunrine

hoshi1111

Leira_Mustang

Lumiere00

Mary32

Rit as Shadow

Tristane

zoey_96

Köszönet az Adminoknak amiért átnézték a fejezeteket!

És persze, ami kihagyhatatlan, a folytatásról. Kis pihenő időt adok magamnak, amíg egy másik többfejezetest befejezek, ez remélhetőleg egy, maximum két hét lesz, és utána _**jön a harmadik széria!**_

Tíz és tizenöt fejezet között lesz a hossza, van már róla vázlatom, megvannak az új-régi karakterek, már „csak" írni kell.

A sorozat harmadik részének címe: Ha a titok nem titok többé

_Katie Cat – 2008. november 20. – 2009. január 11._


End file.
